I See You
by Spooklings
Summary: Adrien Agreste begins to feel overwhelmed under the pressure of his father. Can a certain blue-haired someone save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir flung himself towards his window. His body slammed against the window sill, his feet slipping for purchase while he grappled the glass. His chest heaved with exertion as he gently slid the window up and nearly collapsed inside. His ring beeped feverishly before giving out, revealing the blonde boy to his vacant bedroom.

"Need… Cheese…" Plagg fluttered through the air, extending his paw dramatically into the air. Adrien caught his breath, glaring at his kwami wearily. He opened his mouth to calm his kwami, before sudden footsteps approached his door. Plagg instantly shot under the bed, right as the door swung open.

Nathalie stood in the doorway with a lethargic expression, her sharp gaze shooting from the open window to the boy on the floor. "Adrien, why is your window open? And why do you look so… Unkempt?"

Adrien carefully ran a hand through his tangled blonde locks at an attempt to tame them. His mind worked quickly to form a response. "I- fell… Out of bed. And I left the window open because it was… Getting stuffy in here."

Nathalie narrowed her eyes at him before marching over to the window and shutting it tightly. "I will decrease the temperature to your room, but leave the windows shut. Clean yourself up, your father is expecting you for breakfast in fifteen minutes. Don't keep him waiting."

Adrien ducked his head, "Okay. Thank you, Nathalie."

She gave him a small nod, turning and leaving the room. The door shut quickly behind her.

"Yeesh. What crawled up her butt and died?" Plagg emerged from under the bed, crossing his arms.

Adrien sighed as he got up, "She's just doing her job. I'm more concerned with why father wants to eat with me."

Plagg moved to the nightstand beside Adrien's bed and pulled open the drawer containing camembert. He began to help himself to the delicious treat, his mouth full of cheese as he responded, "Father thon bonding, ithn't that what you want?"

Adrien shrugged off his nightshirt and moved to his dresser. Father would be anticipating his cleanest clothing. He fitted himself with his usual black t-shirt, assuring there were no wrinkles or lint. He slipped on his white jacket and smoothed out the crumples. Finally he put on pants and moved to his bathroom.

Adrien's eyes were bloodshot, dark bags hanging under his eyes. Another night spent keeping Paris safe, another night without sleep. A yawn split open his mouth as he rubbed at his face. He turned on the faucet, splashing the cold water over his face before opening the cupboard. Makeup decorated the inside, Adrien grabbing the concealer and quickly applying it to hide the black shadows under his eyes. Once satisfied, he put it away and brushed his hair rapidly with a comb.

Adrien took one last look at his reflection. He had to put on his mask. He forced himself to smile, although it didn't reach his eyes. _C'mon, Adrien, you have to be a perfect son. _Adrien finally allowed his eyes to crinkle in the plastered smile. It was good enough. He finished by brushing his teeth before slipping on socks and shoes and exiting his room. Plagg ducked under his jacket. The gorilla was waiting for him, allowing Adrien to continue ahead before following closely behind. The house rest in a blanket of silence, their footsteps echoing off the empty halls. Adrien entered the dining room, the table already set with two plates on opposite ends of the table. The Gorilla paused in the entryway, watching as Adrien moved to his usual seat. His father's chair was empty. Adrien seated himself and ensured that his posture was as rigid as he could make it. Nathalie entered with a clipboard, her face unreadable behind her glasses.

"Your father is unable to join you, but he has left me with the message he wanted to inform you." Nathalie moved beside the table, adjusting her glasses as she began to read off her clipboard. "Gabriel has made an agreement with a famous photographer from Hollywood in the United States. He is coming here in two weeks, and needs you to be in perfect shape. In recent photoshoots, he's noticed that you've been stretching your clothing and growing quickly. He's adjusted your diet to his vision for you. He's also signed you up for a prescription of sleeping pills to help you at night since you seem to be more groggy in the morning. You're chinease lessons will be halted, and replaced with weight training to help even your frame."

Adrien sunk in his chair. He was growing because of his late-night endeavours as Chat Noir. All the battles have toned his muscles and made him stronger. But his father didn't want him buff, he wanted him thin and perfect body weight.

Nathalie had a hint of remorse in her voice, "He wishes he could've been here to discuss this important matter, but he has other issues to deal with."

"What other issues?" Adrien snapped, harsher than he intended.

Nathalie straightened slightly, "The public has begun to come up with wild fantasies and conspiracies surrounding your father and his isolation. His public appearances has lessened to the point of suspicion. In light of these events, your father is planning something to clear these false accusations."

Adrien knit his brows. Of course. The public opinion is more valuable than time with his son. Adrien slid his chair back from the table, anger pulsing through him.

"Adrien, your meal hasn't-"

"I'm going to school." Adrien interrupted.

Nathalie hardened her eyes, "Adrien. You must eat your breakfast. I'd hate to get your father involved."

Adrien balked, his fists clenching as he let his shoulders sag and returned to the table.

"Please work on improving your behavior. This attitude may reflect on certain privileges, such as school." Nathalie watched him closely.

Adrien felt the anger fizzle out of him, leaving him tired and empty. He nodded weakly, "Yes, ma'am. I apologize for my outburst."

Satisfied with his response, she jotted something on her clipboard and retreated from the dining room. Adrien was left in the silence.

There was another attack at school. The alarms began ringing throughout the building- alerting of an akuma. Adrien was at his desk, head propped up on an elbow, staring at the board with his eyes glazed over. The rush of students began for the door in the mandated evacuation. Nino jumped to his feet, shaking Adrien.

"Come on, dude! We gotta get out of here!" He glanced nervously to his girlfriend. Alya was amid the mass of students exiting. Adrien blinked, slowly getting to his feet and nodding sluggishly.

"You good, man? We gotta go!" Nino tugged Adrien towards the door. Their teacher, Miss Bustier, stood by the door, ushering them out with a worried expression. Nino and Adrien joined the last of the students gathering in the hallway.

"Remember the drills! Nice and orderly!" Their principal was yelling over the crowd of students making their way to the exit. It was the perfect time to slip away. Adrien shrugged Nino off and ducked into the crowd. Elbows and shoulders brushed by him as he made his way to the men's bathroom.

Adrien fled into the empty restroom, opening his jacket and allowing Plagg to fly out.

"Yes! Freedom! I think I was about to fall asleep during that quiz." Plagg complained.

Adrien rolled his eyes and clenched his fist, "Let's get this over with. Claws out."

The flash spilled over the tiles of the restroom as Adrien was transformed into his alter ego. He burst out of the bathroom, feeling the usual superhero adrenaline kick in. The hallway was packed with students, Chat Noir making his way to a nearby exit and running outside.

Ladybug was already in the street, eyeing down the villain. The akuma stood hovering over the cars left abandoned in the road, pedestrians fleeing the scene. He was wearing thick glasses with a light gray costume, his eyes angry and frightened.

Chat dropped beside Ladybug, revealing his cheshire grin, "Come here often, m'lady?"

Ladybug scowled, "Come on, cat, we don't have time for this. We have to find the akuma."

Chat's smile died on his lips. _Right, she doesn't like my puns. Stupid. Stupid._

"You will all respect the pages!" The akumatized boy yelled, opening his bag and reaching inside. Chat took a defensive stance. The villain pulled out a book and flung it towards fleeing students. It hit someone in the head, and they suddenly disappeared, the book falling to the cement with a _thud_. As he reached back into his book bag to hit another innocent bystander, Chat Noir stepped forward.

"Hey! Looking for us!" Chat taunted, twirling his tail.

The outline of a butterfly appeared over the akuma's face, no doubt Hawkmoth instructing him to pursue the superheroes for their miraculous.

"Chat, what are you doing?" Ladybug held her yo-yo at the ready.

"What I do the best, bug-a-boo," Chat gave her another grin, this one more forced. "Cause a distraction."

The book-themed akuma charged them, instantly Chat Noir leaping onto all-fours and scampering away from the students trapped on the front steps of the school building.

"Give me your miraculous, cat-boy!" The villain snarled.

"Oh, I would," Chat called behind him. "But I'm a little _booked_!"

The akuma hurled books at him, Chat Noir's reflexes igniting as he danced around. He had successfully led the akumatized boy away from the school. Ladybug was following from the rooftops, utilizing the high ground as an advantage.

The akuma had given up his distance and swooped down towards Chat Noir. He began chucking books at him. Chat snapped out his baton, spinning it quickly and deflecting the barrage. The villain kept coming, keeping Chat busy with books and leaving his defenses down. The akuma slammed his book bag into the side of Chat, sending him sailing over the road, and right over the railing of the Seine River.

He hit the water instantly, the cold shock running through him. His head reeled while he tried to gather his senses. There was water all around him. He was sinking down into the black water. He held his breath as the freezing liquid engulfed him. After the panic subsided, Chat Noir felt… Bliss. There was a tranquility in the silence. All the sound was muffled. It was so… Peaceful. No one watching him, judging him. No rules. No strict guidelines he had to follow. Nothing was the icy water against his skin. And it was dark and murky. His lungs began to burn. He needed to go up for air. Didn't he? Did he really want to leave this world of calming silence. A part of him, the reasonable side, was screaming at him to swim up and breathe. Live. Keep fighting. But wasn't he tired of fighting? He just felt this deep, aching exhaustion, something sleep couldn't fix.

Chat Noir began to relax, ignoring the pain in his chest and closed his eyes. He could just fall asleep down here. Just for a little bit. Then he'd have more energy. It would be okay. Everything would be just fine. His mouth opened on it's own, sucking in a breath of water. And he began to drown.


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness. Tugging. Pulling. Air. The sky.

Chat Noir wretched, expelling a large amount of water from his lungs. He continued to cough violently, squeezing his eyes shut as tears gathered in them from the force. He turned, slowly opening his eyes to see the worried face of his partner looming over him.

"Chat!" She yelled out of both relief and anger. "Why didn't you swim up! Why-" Her voice cracked and she pulled her eyes away from him.

Chat Noir instantly felt guilt slam into his chest like an anvil, he sat up instantly, "You weren't supposed to-"

"Supposed to do what?!" Ladybug looked back at him, with visible tears in her blue-bell eyes.

"..." Chat Noir lowered his head. _Save me_. "You weren't supposed to leave the akuma."

Ladybug shook her head, "I already did. I snatched his book bag after you-" She searched Chat's expression. "Why didn't you swim up?" She asked softly.

Chat scrambled for an excuse, not intending to worry his partner any further, "I hit my head on the railing… I blacked out."

Ladybug continued to stare intently at him before the beeping of her earrings made her pull away. She bit her lip, "Are you… Okay?"

Chat nodded, far too quickly, "Yes, yeah I'm fine, m'lady. Thank you for… For that." He couldn't bring himself to say 'rescue'. As if he was some poor, defenseless boy who needed saving. He didn't.

Ladybug held out a hand, helping him stand. Both heroes were soaking wet. Chat Noir turned to leave, before a hand gripped his wrist. He looked back.

Ladybug was staring at him, more deeply than she ever had before. She blinked hard to remove the remaining tears from her eyes, "Just… Be careful. Please."

Chat was trapped in her gaze. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think properly, let alone string together a sentence. Chat managed to give a curt nod, offering a small smile and pulled himself away.

His baton hit the pavement and catapulted him away from the riverside. He landed on the roof of a building, breathing heavy. He had used up all his energy in the river. He was so tired. Chat closed his eyes, focusing. His father would await him at home after the school evacuation. He couldn't disappoint someone else he cared about today. His thoughts froze. Had he disappointed Ladybug? Hadn't she expected more from him? She had to do everything herself, stop the akuma and save his life. He hadn't done anything other than get in the way. Chat shook himself. These negative thoughts weren't helping anything.

He continued on his way home.

* * *

Adrien fell head-first into his bed. The soft covers accepted him as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come.

"Kiiiid," Plagg poked Adrien's cheek. A muffled response came from the blonde-headed boy. "Don't you have homework?"

"Since when did you care about school work?" Adrien rolled over so he could glare at his kwami.

Plagg frowned, "I don't want your father to get mad at you again."

Adrien's glare softened and he sighed, "Thanks, Plagg. I'm just… Worn out. After the akuma battle and then fencing and weight training. I need to sleep."

Plagg nodded sympathetically, "Alright, maybe you can bribe one of your fangirls to write it for you."

"Plagg." Adrien narrowed his eyes, but had humour in them. "I'm not exploiting my fans for english class."

Plagg shrugged, "Your loss! If I was a famous celebrity, I would turn my fans into slaves! Who would bring me an endless supply of cheese!"

"O-kay, I'm going to sleep now." Adrien turned over and drew the comforter over him.

"I would be a ruthless leader." Plagg commented, flying over beside Adrien and curling up on his pillow. He gave his owner one last look before closing his eyes.

* * *

The day went by in a blur. Adrien found himself just going through the motions. He didn't even blink when his english teacher gave him an F for his missing english paper. Nino tried countlessly to joke with him, but the boy's mind was elsewhere.

There was another attack after school. Adrien felt his heart race. Finally, a distraction. He could be somebody else. Someone with no face, just a mask. Adrien burst into the bathroom, a boy at the sink jumping in surprise.

"Akuma attack." Adrien explained awkwardly.

The boy blinked, slowly drying his hands and walking out. Adrien sighed in relief and lifted his jacket so Plagg could fly out.

"Let's do this. Claws out!"

Chat Noir was already running as the flash died. He pushed through the crowd in the hallway, making his way out onto the street. Chat stopped. He froze. Students were running all around him, but his eyes were glued to the spot.

Ladybug stood in the clearing, flanked by two other superheroes. Viperion and Carapace. They were facing off with the akuma. Chat felt his stomach sink. He checked his baton, in case Ladybug had called him to fight. She hadn't. She probably thought he wasn't useful anymore. She doesn't need him anymore. Chat Noir turned away and felt tears surge behind his eyes. He closed his eyes. No. He couldn't cry. He had to be strong. A tear slipped down his cheek. But he wasn't.

Chat ran back into the school, ignoring the confused looks of onlookers as he fled the scene. He de-transformed in the nearest bathroom, sinking to the floor and hugging his knees.

"Kid…" Plagg began gently.

"Don't." Adrien said, his voice choked up.

Plagg nodded in understanding and moved to snuggle against Adrien's side. The boy cried.

* * *

"I need to speak to him." Adrien said, his voice tight. Nathalie stood outside his father's office, blocking Adrien's path.

"Adrien, I've already explained to you. Your father is in the middle of something very important. He cannot see visitors at the moment." Nathalie explained in her typical, no-nonsense-voice.

"I'm not a visitor!" Adrien balled his fists. "I am his _son_!"

Nathalie pursed her lips, glancing at the door, "Adrien, please lower your tone. We've discussed that this type of behavior will strip you of certain privileges. Your father is busy at the moment, but we can schedule a time when he's free for you to talk to him, if you'd like"

Adrien glared at her, "I need to see him now. It's important."

"Look, just this once, I'll deliver a message for you. How's that?" Nathalie readjusted her clipboard.

Adrien shook his head, "Just… Just forget it."

He turned and stalked off towards his room. He shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry-" Plagg began, but was cut off as Adrien held out his hand.

"Claws out."

Chat Noir slipped out of his bedroom window. The moon was shining through the dark clouds. Nathalie would suspect that he went to bed early. He was free for now. Chat leapt off, using his baton to hop between rooftops. His eyes were drawn to the shimmering lights of the eiffel tower. Paris during the day was beautiful, but it couldn't compare to Paris after hours. Chat was a dark shadow, leaping and running over the shingled buildings. He needed this. The wind combing through his hair, leaving it messy and windblown. The hard rooftops beneath his feet. He needed this, the freedom. His mind was a spiraling mess, but here, he could be safe. He could be himself.

Chat found himself at the Notre Dame cathedral. Lights illuminated the outside of it, casting elongated shadows along its walls. Chat Noir positioned himself on a landing, allowing his feet to dangle as he sat back and closed his eyes. When he was younger, his mother would take him all over Paris. She loved the city with everything in her. He remembered all her educational lectures of each Paris monument. The importance they held in Paris's history. As much as she loved the eiffel tower, her favorite was Notre Dame. There was something about the large, empty cathedrals that she loved. It wasn't just the architecture, there was something about it that his mother fell in love with. He never figured out what it was. But it didn't matter. Whenever he visited the Notre Dame, if he closed his eyes, he could almost hear her reciting the history of the cathedral. The passion in her voice. Chat winced. He missed her more than it seemed.

There was whizzing in the air. Chat Noir recognized it almost instantly. His eyes shot open and he leapt up, ready to flee. But it was too late. Ladybug landed beside him, her feet thudding against the ancient building.

"What?" Chat said harshly.

Ladybug slid down beside him, watching Paris beneath them. "I saw you today."

Chat bristled. "Yeah? I saw you too. With my replacements."

Ladybug turned to him, eyes pleading, "Chat Noir, that was not what it was. You need to know that."

"Then what was it? Because you didn't even bother to wait for me. You didn't want my help." Chat Noir crossed his arms, unable to meet the intense gaze of his partner.

"Of course I want your help! You're my partner! Since day one!" Ladybug tried.

"Yeah, until you find other heroes better than me. Until you-"

"Chat, I was _scared_!"

He paused, the anger inside him dying. Ladybug looked at him, her eyes beginning to water again. "I- I saw you in the river. You didn't _want_ to swim up. And- and that scared me. More than anything. And I knew you were lying about it. Chat-"

Chat chewed his lip, "I… I didn't want to worry you."

Ladybug grabbed his hand, squeezing it, "I didn't fight the akuma with you today, because I was scared you'd try something like that again. I can't… I don't want to see you hurt like that, Chaton. I care about you. I need you to know that. You're more than my partner, Chat, you are my rock. Someone I rely on when we're fighting for our lives and Paris. I need you to realize that you are someone I trust more than anyone. Please-" her voice cracked and she leaned forward, into Chat's chest. Chat Noir stared in shock, numbly putting his arms around Ladybug. She was trembling, her breath shaking.

"I'm… Sorry. I scared you." Chat murmured.

"You mean so much to me, kitty. I can't lose you. I can't. I need you. I can't do this without you." Ladybug hugged him back, tightly. "Please."

Chat held her, resting his head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Ladybug sniffled and held him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Five more minutes." Adrien's trainer, Miguel, glanced down at his watch. Adrien narrowed his eyes. He had to focus. He ran steadily on the treadmill, his legs pumping and sweat building across his brow. It was his father's idea to hire a personal trainer. Gabriel wanted him to be perfectly shaped. He wasn't aware, of course, of Adrien's other extracurricular activities. With Ladybug. A smile graced his lips. He had been so quick to assume the worst. Assume that she didn't want him. He was so used to rejection… But their talk last night on the Notre Dame… It proved she did care. No matter what his mind tried to tell him.

Miguel's watch beeped, "Alright, let's move on to your back muscles."

Adrien nodded and turned off the treadmill. He slowed down, breathing hard. His stomach was in pain. He had eaten a small breakfast along with his prescribed medication for his diet. Migueal was waiting for him at the weights. Adrien got off the treadmill, and a wave of nausea overcame him.

The lights became too bright. His vision swam and tilted. A ringing filled his ears, suffocating him. Adrien mumbled something incoriently before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

* * *

Adrien awoke to Nathalie and Miguel looming over him. He blinked hard, attempting to wake up more. His mind was foggy. His mouth felt dry… So dry. He needed water. His hearing was still gone, but he could see Nathalie's mouth moving. She was saying something. Adrien's face felt hot. Burning.

"Water." Adrien managed, his voice a rasp.

His hearing came swinging back, his own rattled breathing filling most of the room. Nathalie ran to fetch water. Miguel looked him over with concern.

"Are you feeling alright? Can you see? Can you hear me?" Miguel asked.

Adrien nodded, "I'm fine. Water, please."

Nathalie returned with a fresh water bottle from the cooler along the wall. Adrien took it and ripped open the cap, gulping down the cold liquid. It instantly cooled him down, his breathing returning to normal.

"I- I'm sorry. I'm okay." Adrien reassured the adults.

Nathalie looked… Disappointed, more than anything. But he still saw the worry in her eyes. Adrien felt shame build in his chest. Some hero he turned out to be. _Burden_.

"I'm calling your father." Nathalie stood and turned away.

Miguel was still speaking to Adrien about health concerns, but he didn't care. Adrien closed his eyes, waiting until he was sure he felt okay, before standing. He was shaking slightly, but didn't grab onto Miguel. He looked to Nathalie.

"Yes… Yes sir. I understand." She was speaking quietly, but he could still catch a few words. "-medication-" "-under watch-"

Adrien balled his fists, fingernails digging into his palm. Just what he needed. More supervision. More bars on his cage. Nathalie began writing on her clipboard, most likely more notes on Adrien. His anger flared. He wanted to snap that clipboard in half. He hated being studied like some animal. He would be fine if his father wasn't meddling with his health.

Nathalie turned back to him, "We are cutting weight training from your schedule. Your dosage will double, and we need to keep you at home until after the photoshoot. You'll be homeschooled for the meanwhile."

Adrien stared in shock. He was being taken out of school. "Why?!"

Nathalie frowned, "Your health is of the utmost importance. We cannot allow outside influence to hinder that. After the photoshoot with the Hollywood photography company, we will see you back to school."

Adrien felt his nails pressing into his skin like sharp pin pricks of pain. "I- I need to go to school, please, Nathalie! My friends-"

"Your father's decision is final." Nathalie gave him a sympathetic look. "It's only for two weeks. Consider it a break to focus on yourself."

Adrien slowly shook his head helplessly. He couldn't escape. He was trapped. _Trapped. Trapped. __**Trapped**__._

"I- I can't-"

"We're going home. Come along, Adrien." Nathalie ushered him to the door. Adrien looked to Miguel for support, but the trainer had retired to his office. His shoulders dropped and he shuffled after Nathalie.

* * *

Adrien paced his room. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest. His sheets were crumpled and tossed aside. The moonlight crawled across the floor.

"Kid." Plagg tried, his green irises glinted in the darkness of the room.

Adrien gripped himself harder, shaking his head. "No. No. No."

"Adrien." Plagg grabbed his sleeve, causing the model to stop and look at him. "You've got to calm down."

"Everyone… Is trying to control me! Even you!" Adrien pushed the kwami away, shoulders rigid. "I'm _sick_ of being controlled." His breathing trembled. "I'm tired of this prison. I… I want to escape. I need to get out."

"I know a way…" Plagg said, flying up to the boy.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, "I- I can't be Chat Noir. I'm too weak. I couldn't even run on a treadmill!"

"That's because your dad has got you hopped up on pills and barely feeds you. All I'm saying is you could use a night out. If you get tired or dizzy we can go straight home." Plagg offered.

Adrien wet his lips, "Okay… Fine. Claws out."

Chat Noir jogged along the rooftops, careful to pace himself and ration his remaining energy carefully. His skin was pale against the moon's glow. His stomach growled furiously. He wanted to see Ladybug. She could make everything better. But it was too late. She didn't normally patrol this late, even Hawkmoth needed sleep. Chat continued through Paris, his heart guiding him. Or… His nose.

The warm aroma of freshly baked bread filled his senses. His mouth practically was drooling at the smell. His speed increased as he sprung with purpose. He was so hungry for food. Real food. Not the model diet his father forced upon him. Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie sat in a shadow of darkness. Of course it wasn't open. Chat Noir felt his heart plummet as he carefully climbed the building and stopped on the roof. His lungs hurt. He needed to rest for a moment. Chat leaned against the railing, closing his eyes and letting the air pass through him. He wasn't aware of anything else until a soft voice came from behind him. "Chat Noir?"

Chat whirled around, instantly putting on his 'brave face'. He couldn't let Paris know how weak he was.

Marinette was peeking out of her trapdoor, holding it open over her. She was dressed in her pajamas, her hair tangled and sleep still misted over her features. But genuine worry shone in her eyes for some unknown reason. Perhaps she was wondering what a superhero was doing on her balcony at an ungodly hour of the night.

"I…" He searched for an excuse, but found himself drawing blanks. "I smelled… The bread."

Marinette stared at him in silence. He mentally smacked himself. _Idiot_.

"Would you like some?" She asked quietly.

Chat broke into a smile, "Y-yes. Yes, please!"

Marinette opened the trapdoor wider, "Come in."

Chat Noir hesitated, "I- I shouldn't intrude."

"Please." She looked… Scared. Chat blinked before nodding and moving over to follow her inside. He climbed down the ladder, jumping down in the middle of her room. His legs buckled and he had to force himself not to fall. Marinette watched him with concern, and he had to give her an awkward smile as she moved towards the door.

"I'll… Go get some bread." Marinette opened her door and paused. She looked at him for another beat before leaving. Chat bit his lip and looked around. Maybe this was a mistake. Marinette was acting weird. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. He hadn't been able to sleep at all in his own house, but being in Marinette's seemed much warmer and safer. He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against her bed and closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep so bad.

"Chat…?"

He blinked. Marinette was crouched in front of him, a fresh loaf of bread bundled in a napkin. He must've dozed off. Chat scratched the back of his neck.

"I- I'm sorry, I accidently fell asleep. I didn't mean to." He looked down.

"It's okay, I promise, I don't mind." Marinette opened the napkin and broke the bread apart. "I couldn't carry butter and a knife up here."

"Oh, it's fine. I- thank you." His words were full of earnesty, a real smile appearing on his face.

Marinette smiled back, offering a chunk of bread to him. He took it carefully, looking to her for permission. She nodded encouragement. He brought it to his mouth and felt his starving instincts kick in as he devoured the bread ravenously. Marinette watched him curiously. He stopped, looking up at her, blushing.

"Do you have food at home?" She asked gently.

Chat nodded quickly, not intending to worry his friend any further, "Yeah, of course. It's just… Not a lot. My uh, dad is very strict."

Marinette held out her other bread piece.

"No, no, no, this is enough." Chat looked away.

"Eat." Marinette plopped the bread into his lap. "Please, you need to eat."

Chat looked at her. Her eyes were pleading. There was that _fear_ again. She was scared for him. He didn't want to make anyone else hurt because of him. He took the bread.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was wary.

Chat nodded, chewing the bread gratefully. It filled his empty stomach. A hand was suddenly on his forehead, soft and delicate. Chat froze, his jaw in mid-chew, as he looked at her.

"You look pale. And your clammy." Marinette looked him over. "You could barely stand."

"I'm fine." Chat shrugged.

"No, you're not. I want to help you." Marinette coaxed.

"I'm a superhero, I'm supposed to be helping you." Chat grinned, finishing the loaf of bread.

"Chat, you always help Paris. You deserve care too. You know that right? You deserve that." Marinette watched him. Chat looked anywhere but her intense gaze.

"I should go. I'm sorry for waking you." Chat gathered the bread in the napkin and began to stand. The room swayed under him. He tripped forward, and strong arms swiftly caught him. He moved to push away, embarrassed he couldn't even stand properly.

"Chat… If you don't want to tell me what's going on, you don't have to. But you should tell someone. People care. They do. Whoever you are behind that mask, you deserve love." Marinette held him tightly, almost like a hug before releasing him. Chat managed to stand, his mind still chugging from the medication. But the bread gave him the energy he needed to get home.

"Thank you, Marinette. You don't know how much that means to me." Chat pranced towards the ladder, the bread held under his arm.

"Be safe, Chat." Marinette watched him leave, the worry still clear in her blue eyes.

"Always, princess." He winked before scampering up the ladder and taking off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir slipped inside his open window. Marinette's bread was warm against his leather suit. He dropped down inside, breathing out and relaxing in the darkness of his room. He felt better after seeing Marinette. Lighter, even. Perhaps he should visit her more often.

"Claws in." Adrien said, releasing his transformation. Plagg flew in the air, smiling at his master.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A lot. Thanks, Plagg." He ruffled the small kwami's head.

A small cough made his insides freeze. Plagg zipped behind Adrien, and his heart began to hammer. The lightswitch flicked on, revealing his father's assistant standing by the door.

"N… Nathalie." Adrien balked.

She looked him up and down, readjusting her glasses, "Adrien. Your bed was empty. You snuck out." She didn't seem to know what to say. She stared at him with a peculiar gaze. Plagg brushed against Adrien's back, either as comfort or a warning.

"I- I'm sorry." Adrien tried.

Nathalie was quiet, continuing to stare at him as if it were the first time seeing him. She shook her bed. "It's late you should get some sleep."

Adrien didn't move. His muscles were rigid. He could feel the sweat on his skin. Every heartbeat. "Don't tell father."

Nathalie scowled, "Why should I know and not your own father?"

Adrien scrambled for words, "The more people who know about me- the more risk it puts on them. I feel bad enough that you know, but if father knows, Hawkmoth might come after him and use him against me. I don't… I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

Nathalie's scowl fell. She nodded slightly, "It's alright, Adrien. You are safe. And your father is safe as well."

Adrien gulped, "Promise. Promise not to tell him."

Nathalie had a blank look, he could never read emotion of her. She was like a robot. She gave a nod, "Alright. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the open house. Mr. Agreste will want you well-rested."

Adrien bit his lip, stepping back and inching towards his bed. Nathalie gave him a final look before turning off the light and disappearing out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Plagg zipped out from behind him, grinning in the shadows.

"Close one! She found out, Plagg! I've managed to keep it a secret for so long, and now I'm making stupid mistakes. I can't do anything right." Adrien slunked towards the bed.

"Not with that attitude you can't." Plagg ignored the camembert, flying towards Adrien. "Look, kid, it'll be okay. She promised she wouldn't tell your father. And even if she did, despite how cold he is, your father loves you and will ensure both of your safety from Hawkmoth."

"You don't know my father." Adrien whispered. "He'll take my miraculous away and keep me locked down. He'll say it's too 'protect' me. He wouldn't want anything happening to his precious, **perfect** son."

"Adrien…" Plagg murmured.

"Goodnight, Plagg." Adrien flopped on his bed, rolling over and shutting his eyes. The kwami frowned in the darkness before joining his master.

* * *

Adrien had managed to hide in his room the entire day. For some reason, his father didn't send anyone to fetch him for his tight schedule. But a bad feeling in his gut already knew why. Nathalie told him. He couldn't imagine her not. He could see her running to his father, unable to contain the joy that she got to blather everything to him. Share all his dirty little secrets.

It was the day of the open house, and Adrien was expected downstairs. He had hidden in his room most of the time, but as the evening crept in, his door was opened. Adrien whirled around, still in his sleeping attire. The Gorilla stood in the doorway, dressed in a huge tuxedo that seemed to barely contain the large man's frame. The Gorilla grunted and inclined his head to the hallway. Yep, Adrien was needed downstairs. He sighed and gave his bodyguard a nod. The door shut, but there were no footsteps leading away. He would wait for Adrien outside the door.

A part of him wanted to transform and runaway. But he had nowhere to go. This was his only home, no matter how empty and cold. He was trapped here. He couldn't leave. The whole reason his father was hosting this open house was to clear the rumours surrounding his name. Surely it would be suspicious if his son just happened to disappear. No. Adrien had to stay and be a good son. For his father.

Adrien stripped himself of his pajamas, opening his drawers and selecting proper party attire. Sleek, black dress pants with a button-up white shirt. He dressed quickly, not wanting to keep his father waiting. Adrien slipped on a black blazer that didn't have a single fault. He grabbed a bright green tie and round it around his neck. He frowned as he begun to tie it. Usually he had a wardrobe stylist to assist him for photoshoots or appearances. He left his tie undone after fussing with it. Pulling on black socks and expensive dress shoes, he made his way to the door and left his room.

The Gorilla seemed pleased to see him, almost as if he hadn't thought Adrien would comply. His bodyguard escorted him down the hall and towards the downstairs where the party was being held. Adrien sucked in a breath.

The Agreste mansion was… _Alive_. Music fluttered through the rooms, entwining with the roaring conversation throughout the house. People filled every room, mingling and laughing with one another. Hired butlers moved swiftly through the crowds, serving drinks of silver platters. Lights and decorations were strung along the walls. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he saw his house so full of _life_.

Adrien smiled widely, skipping down the rest of the steps and entering the crowd of people. Faces turned to him, excited chatter rising at the appearance of Gabriel's son. Adrien moved through the crowd, giving nods and smiles to the guests around him. He didn't have time to stop, he had to see his father. See if he knew.

The entry hall was transformed into a ballroom. Lavish lace was draped along the doorways, an entire orchestra set up on the landing of the grand staircase. The classical music swarmed the room, invoking the party goers to the dance floor and swaying around, stuck in a time from the past. A hand grabbed him and pulled him forward, he stumbled into a girl in a fluffy white gown.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cheered, pulling him in a suffocating embrace. Adrien winced and tried to pull away, but she held him tight, beginning to sway with him. Right. They were on the dance floor, he couldn't make a scene. Adrien put his hand around her waist and his other on her shoulder, beginning to sway in rhythm to the music.

"Hey, Chloe," Adrien looked over her shoulder, to the dining hall. He could see the room packed with people. No doubt his father was in there based upon the photographers and reporters gathered.

"Why don't you come to school anymore? I miss you so much!" Chloe leaned closer, leaning against his chest.

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes, "My father is homeschooling me until an important photoshoot with a big investor."

"Ooooh, exciting!" Chloe giggled. "You remember when we played here? I haven't been to your house in ages!"  
Adrien had a nostalgic gleam in his eyes, "Yeah… Those days were fun. I'm glad our doors are open again."

"So we can spend more time together!" Chloe sang in a sing-songy voice. Adrien sighed again. For a moment, he thought she was being real with him. But all she cared about was his reputation. If he wasn't a famous model, he knew she wouldn't even talk to him. She didn't care about him. She cared about the idea of him.

Adrien suddenly pushed her away, a coldness settling in his stomach. "I got to go. See you, Chloe."

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms as Adrien marched away, moving to the dining hall. The crowd was thicker in here, the reporters crowding the front and barking questions towards his father. Adrien wet his lips as he watched. Gabriel was standing at the end of the room, Nathalie standing beside him like a personal barrier from him and the public. He looked bored, as if he didn't want to be there. Adrien's hopes plummeted. His father hated this. He only was hosting the party to clear his name from accusation. It was a one time thing.

Gabriel suddenly locked eyes with Adrien. The room seemed to fade around them. All Adrien could see was his father staring right at him. And there was something… _Wrong_ with his gaze. Something terrifying and hungry that crawled into the back of Adrien's throat and stayed there. His father didn't look away either, he just kept **staring**.

She told him. Of course she did. Nathalie would throw herself in front of a train if it would catch Gabriel's attention. She was just like the rest of them. Gabriel slowly stretched out a finger towards Adrien and _beckoned_ him. Adrien seemed to have trouble breathing. The room was becoming too small all too quickly. The people were crowding him, eyes everywhere.

A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder, the Gorilla beside him. He was guided into the mass of people, his bodyguard pushing aside people as they traveled towards his father. Adrien felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His gut was twisting around. Something was wrong. Something was wrong.

Gabriel didn't allow his eyes to leave Adrien as he emerged from the gathering of people. Reporters flocked Adrien, only held at bay by Gorilla's rough looks. Photographers lit up the room with flashes of their cameras.

_Flash_.

Gabriel tore his gaze off Adrien, looking at the crowd, "My proudest work of art! My only son, Adrien." He was showing him off like some exotic animals at the zoo. Something on display. Not human. No one saw him as a human. He was an icon to them.

_Flash_.

The white lights were blinding, he could only see shadows of faces behind the cameras. A hand gripped his shoulder, tight and unyielding. His father was suddenly bending down to his level, leaning his face close. There was something strange in his features. A deep hunger driving him. His eyes were black with unfamiliarity.

"_**Fix. Your. Tie**_." Gabriel snarled in a voice that chilled Adrien's soul. His heart began to drum wildly against his ribcage as his father's grip tightened on his shoulder.

_Flash_.

Adrien needed to escape. The gut feeling grew into something more, and suddenly Adrien fell into fight or flight mode. He needed to run. Fingernails dug into his shoulder. He was trapped. Gabriel bared his teeth and was looking down. Towards Adrien's ring. And there was anger. No sympathy, no mercy. Pure, white, flashing fury washed over his father. Adrien shuddered to think what would unfold had a crowd of people were not witnessing the scene. But he doubted they knew what was really happening. They never saw what was going on. They also saw what they wanted to see.

_Flash_.

Gabriel was moving. His other hand stretching towards his ring. A glaze settled over his face, and all his attention was on the ring on his finger. Something was wrong_. Wrong. RUN._

Adrien tapped into the adrenaline pouring into his body and wretched himself free of his father's hold. He bolted into the crowd, clawing and pushing through the thick mass of people. His father… Didn't even see him. All he saw was that ring. No one saw him.

_Trapped. Prison. Chains. _

He needed to escape. Run somewhere far away and safe. But no one would want him. No one would help him. No one knew him. People only knew a side of him. Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste. No one knew both but him. He was **alone**.

_Can't escape. Maze. Stuck. _

Adrien plowed into someone so hard he was knocked to the ground. The room spun, from the impact or his medication, he couldn't tell. He held a hand to his head, his instincts screaming at him to _RUN_.

A yelp of surprise drew his attention. Bakery smell. Freshly cooked pastries. Chocolate. He unconsciously relaxed a bit, looking towards Marinette. She was on the floor as well, looking dazed as she stared at him. But she couldn't see him either.

"Oh my god, you are sorry! I mean- I'm sorry! I love you! Wait- no!" Marinette sputtered, her cheeks beginning to heat up. Adrien frowned. She was an entirely different person with him. His throat began to choke up and he felt his eyes grow hot. No. He wasn't going to cry. Be perfect. Be the person they want you to be.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. Let me help you up," Adrien stood and held out a hand to her. She stared at it in a stupor. Was it really that hard to accept him? Adrien felt another stab of numbness. He couldn't do this. He couldn't.

She finally took it and he gently pulled her up. She blinked slowly, in a trance almost.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over.

"You're fine. I mean- I'm fine!" She yelled.

Adrien's smile died away and he nodded, "Goodbye, Marinette. Thanks… For everything."

He moved past her, up the stairs, down the hall and to his bedroom. Adrien moved to his beside, took off his ring and placed it on his bedside. He could never escape. There was only one way out. Only one way he could finally be free.

Adrien moved to the window and opened it. The night poured into his bedroom, the wind whipping and crickets chirping below. Adrien slung his legs over the window sill, staring at the ground beneath him.

This was the only way out. He couldn't keep living in this prison. Living a lie. Being someone he wasn't. Maybe he could see his mom again. He missed her so bad.

Adrien sighed and pushed himself out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

It began to rain. Thick sheets of rainwater pelted the Agreste mansion relentlessly. A rumble of thunder shook the foundations. The orchestra played on. People spoke softly among themselves, most of the dancing halted from the outburst. Marinette was still struggling to catch her breath with the close encounter with Adrien. He seemed so… Distracted. She bit her lip and began after him. He looked like he was running from something. If he was in trouble, as a superhero, she had to save him.

Marinette jogged up the stairs, her dress shoes slapping against the steps along with the sound of rain. Her dress fluttered behind her. As she reached the upstairs, lightning flashed through the hallway. His door was open. She hesitated in the corridor, not intending to interrupt or impose. But her superhero side took control and she slowly tiptoed inside the dark room.

Marinette saw him. Adrien was perched on the window sill. His soft hair was windblown and perfectly shaped around his smooth skin. His emerald eyes were shining in the dull moonlight. His suit was shaped around his body and his tie was dancing in the wind from the open window; he was beautiful. He was inching towards the edge…

Marinette _saw_ him. Messy hair from sleepless nights, shadows hugging under his eyes. Tears, bright shimmering tears in his eyes. His suit was rumpled. His skin was white, a sheen of sweat glistening over him. And those eyes. Broken, scared eyes that were devoid of light. He was almost ghostly in appearance, his body there but he wasn't there. And then he pushed himself out the window.

Marinette moved before she could even comprehend what was happening. She was sprinting to the window sill and hurling herself over the sill, stretching out her arm as far as it would permit. She found his wrist and snagged it, her fingers folding around his arm with every inch of strength in her body.

Adrien's eyes snapped up, full of horror and shame. His legs were kicking out, dangling over the ground beneath them. Marinette gasped, her other hand grabbing his arm, holding him. Her feet dug into the floor of his bedroom, keeping herself from toppling out.

"I see you," Marinette breathed. "_**I see you.**_"

Adrien stared back. The rain soaked them from above, making his arm slippery. His face was wrought with emotion, but one thing was clear. He couldn't risk anyone else for him. His other hand lashed out, grabbing Marinette's arm. She grit her teeth, using the sill as leverage and heaving him upwards. Her muscles burned from the use, pulling him to her. She held onto him in a death grip, falling backwards.

The teenagers collapsed on the floor, panting and water dripping from their hair. None of them spoke. They focused on breathing, trying to understand what had just happened. Finally, Marinette looked up, her own eyes full of tears.

"I-" Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no," his voice was empty and teetering on the edge of exhaustion. "It's not your fault. This is my choice."

"Adrien," she spoke his name so carefully, truly. "I can't lose you."

The same words Ladybug spoke to him. His eyes met hers. Green meeting blue. And there was something so familiar in her that he couldn't put his finger on. She reached out her hand, and he flinched but allowed her to place it on his. Her thumb gently stroked the rain-soaked skin. He held his breath. It was the first human contact from another person that genuinely cared for him. He's been scratched by wild fans, hugged by friends, but there hadn't been any gestures of affection. He had yearned for it. Adrien hadn't realized how much he had missed it since his mother died.

The room became a little brighter. He wanted to say thank you, say something… But he was so tired. So drained. He closed his eyes, if for a moment and listened to the rain and the soft breathing of their lungs. And the feeling of her thumb against his hand. It was warm. Safe.

"You… You don't have to keep anything from me. Adrien, I'm here." She stroked his hand tenderly. "I'm here."

"Marinette, there's something I need to tell you-" Adrien began. Footsteps hurried in the hallway. Both teens looked up. Nino and Alya came barrelling into the room, their faces scrunched up in confusion at the scene.

"Heads up, Mr. Agreste is coming and he doesn't look happy." Nino said, his eyes looking over the soaking wet teenagers.

"Girl, how did you get so wet?" Alya moved to Marinette, helping her up and wiping the trails of mascara that had begun to stain her cheeks. Marinette glanced helplessly at Adrien, not intending to expose him in anyway.

Adrien got up, his blonde hair matted to his face from the storm. "You guys need to leave. This is between my father and I."

Alya began to pull Marinette towards the door, but she broke free. "No. No, I'm not leaving you."

Nino blinked and made eye contact with Alya. She didn't stutter once.

Adrien grit his teeth and moved to the nightstand, grabbing his ring and squeezing it tightly to assure his father did not acquire it. Marinette wouldn't take her eyes off him, but it was different this time. She was terrified to leave him alone. Nino gulped as thundering footsteps came up the stairs. Adrien peeked towards the window again. _Trapped_. But… He looked towards his friends. _Not alone._

"My father wants me, you guys need to go." Adrien backed towards the window. Marinette darted towards him, grabbing his forearm and holding him. He was worrying her. _Crap_.

"I'm not losing you." Marinette remained planted by his side.

Alya and Nino looked dumbfounded at the sudden change in Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien grimaced as his father entered the room, flanked by Nathalie and the Gorilla. There it was again. That… _Desperation_. Something that was driving his father, something animalistic.

"Father…" Adrien began, his thoughts still frenzied from the past events. He had to save his friends. That was all that mattered. "Allow us to speak in private. My friends do not need to be involved."

Gabriel didn't even flinch, instead he looked directly at Adrien, "I'm not mad." He began to inch forward, the Gorilla and Nathalie emotionless on either side. Adrien gripped the ring tighter, feeling the metal bite into his palm. Alya and Nino stayed between Gabriel and his son, both looking ready to fight for him. _For him_. Adrien blinked. People did care. But he couldn't let his friends get hurt.

"You need to hand over your ring, **son**." Gabriel drawled, his eyes looking predatory.

"Why- why do you want it so bad?" Adrien challenged, drawing strength from the people around him.

"That ring will save your mother." Gabriel said simply. Adrien paled. They used his shock against him. Nathalie and the Gorilla rushed forward. Alya and Nino instantly fought back, pushing against them. Adrien retreated backwards, Marinette by his side. He felt his spine press into the window sill. The cold rain was blown into his bedroom. Gabriel ignored the violence, instead continued to stare right at Adrien.

"Father, stop!" Adrien pleaded.

The Gorilla tossed Nino aside like a plaything. Alya and Nathalie tousled before Gorilla moved to shove Alya to the floor. Gabriel stepped forward, nothing separating him from Adrien.

"You cannot comprehend the _lengths_ I will go to save her." Gabriel growled.

Marinette was suddenly in front of him, raising her fists in a defensive manner. All of his friends were willing to risk everything for him. He couldn't allow this. He couldn't turn back now. He wouldn't allow Marinette to be hurt. Adrien snaked his arms around Marinette's torso, leaning himself forward so his lips brushed her ear.

"Trust me."

Adrien threw himself backwards, flipping over the sill and falling out of the window. Marinette yelped in surprise. He held Marinette closely to his chest before sliding his ring on his finger.

"CLAWS OUT!"

The flash erupted with a bolt of lightning. His skin became dressed in black leather. He snatched his baton and extended it, cracking it into the cement and vaulted them upwards. The rain blinded him, the wind tangling through his wild blonde locks. Thunder roared overhead as they flew through the air. Marinette was holding onto him, hugging both arms around his chest. Trusting him.

Chat Noir grunted as he hit a rooftop, releasing Marinette safely before whipping back to his mansion.

"I need to go back for Nino and Alya." He explained, beginning to move again.

A hand grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

Chat turned, unsure of the expression on her face. There were more tears in her eyes. Disbelief and shock easing into a calm look. She reached out, cupping his cheek. His skin was cold and slippery from the pouring rain.

"I'm glad it was you." She whispered.

Chat felt his own eyes grow warm and he blinked hard, looking down. Rainwater dripped from the ends of his hair. "Stay safe. I'll find you after this is finished."

Marinette nodded, "Be careful. Please."

"Always, princess." Chat Noir smiled in the drizzling rain. "Thank you for saving my life."

He turned away before she could respond, slamming his baton into the shingles and flinging himself back towards the Agreste mansion. His bedroom was empty when he returned. But something was wrong. Something was lying in the shadows. Chat Noir ran to it, kneeling and picking it up. Lightning flared across the window, illuminating the item in his hands. Nino's ballcap. Chat's blood turned cold as he held it stiffly in his hands.

"If you want your friends, you're going to have to hand me your miraculous. And Ladybug's." A voice from behind.

"You…" Chat Noir steadily got to his feet. "I should've known."

He turned around, seeing Hawkmoth towering over him.

"_**Father**_."


	6. Chapter 6

Hawkmoth's face changed slightly. It morphed into a shadow of barely contained anger and dithering confidence. Chat Noir looked him in his eyes. He suddenly felt foolish. How had he not seen it? Then again, how could he blame him? Hawkmoth couldn't recognize his own son.

"Adrien-" He said his name so nonchalantly, so sternly.

"NO!" Chat cried, stepping back; in defense or shock he couldn't decide which. "You- how could you?!"

Hawkmoth worked his jaw, "You need to understand the bigger picture here. Will you at least allow me to explain myself?"

Chat shook his head, staring at his father in disgust. "This is all your fault. Mom's gone because of _you_!"

Whatever was holding back Hawkmoth's rage had crumbled, his resolve shattering as he jabbed a finger at Chat Noir. "You have no right!"

"Don't I? Why else would you be trying so hard to get her back? Because you loved her?! Like you loved me!" Chat Noir demanded, his voice filling the empty space. "You felt guilty! And now you're attacking our city because you feel so bad for losing her, you think bringing her back will fill the hole in your chest. But it won't."

Hawkmoth ground his teeth, "You don't know what you're talking about, boy."

"What?! Are you gonna attack me? Hurt your own son?!" Chat stepped forward, outstretching his arms. "Go ahead. Give it your best _shot_."

Hawkmoth's mouth twitched. "Don't. Test me."

"Are you willing to lose the only family you have?!" Chat yelled. "Over some twisted fantasy to bring back your dead wife?!"

Hawkmoth moved in a blur. Hot pain flashed across Chat's cheek, his head bent from the impact. Chat looked back, angry tears welling in his eyes.

Hawkmoth had the same empty, calculated look in his features. "I said, do not test me, Adrien. I do not wish to hurt you. But I will not allow you to stand between me and my goals. Your mother is not dead. She is in a comatose state. The only thing that can save her is that ring on your finger and Ladybug's earrings. With that power, I can bring her back! Don't you wish to see Emilie again?"

"Of course I do…" Chat held his cheek where his father had struck him. "But I know that she wouldn't want to be brought back… If this is how you plan to do it. Exploiting people's darkest emotions for your own selfish reasons! You- you don't give a damn about Paris! You never have! All you care about is yourself!"

Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tone, boy."

"I hate you." Chat hissed, his fists balling by his sides. His heart clenched. Hawkmoth faltered, his anger stilling. The room held its breath.

A whizzing sound came from the window. Chat Noir turned to see Ladybug swing through through, her eyes alert and guarded.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" Chat blinked.

"A little bug told me you were in trouble." Ladybug winked, leaping beside Chat Noir. He smiled, suddenly feeling strength with his partner beside him. _He wasn't alone. _

"Let's even the odds." Another voice from the entryway. Mayura swept into the room, her fan concealing her face.

"What are you doing?! I told you to stay with the hostages!" Hawkmoth snapped.

"Hostages?" Ladybug raised her yo-yo.

"He has my friends, Nino and Alya." Chat Noir said, his voice dark..

Ladybug's stance took a more defensive posture. "Then let's get them back."

Chat Noir nodded and took out his baton.

Hawkmoth sighed, "I will give you one chance to surrender."

"Not happening. You'll have to kill me." Chat twirled his baton. Ladybug looked at him in alarm.

Hawkmoth's mouth twitched. "You leave me no choice."

Chat Noir roared and charged his father, swinging his baton. Hawkmoth whipped out his cane with rapid reflexes, slamming it against Chat's staff. The impact sent vibrations up his arms.

"She will never want you back after this." Chat bared his teeth.

"You're mother will be so disappointed to hear her own son wouldn't save her." Hawkmoth challenged.

"Disappointed of me?!" Chat laughed bitterly. "She's married to a psychopath."

Ladybug glanced over between her fight with Mayura.

"Am I truly a psychopath for wanting to save my wife?" Hawkmoth pushed Chat Noir backwards.

Chat caught his footing and regained his balance, holding his baton by his side. "You shouldn't try to manipulate fate."

"How can you not see reason? My goals match your own!" Hawkmoth tried again.

Chat huffed, "My goal is to protect Paris at all costs. That is my responsibility as a hero. Something you would never know."

"You're wrong. I told you, you know nothing. I was a hero once too." Hawkmoth said.

Shock washed over Chat Noir. Hawkmoth used his chance. He came at Chat, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. Hawkmoth began pushing his cane over his son's throat. He applied pressure, closing Chat Noir's windpipe.

"CHAT!" Ladybug looked over, holding Mayura at bay with her yo-yo.

"Don't worry about this, I've got it!" Chat coughed, his hands wrapped around the cane and pushing back to keep his lungs from being crushed. "Go save Nino and Alya! I got him!"  
Hawkmoth laughed harshly. "You sure about that?"

Ladybug moved viciously, slamming her foot into Mayura's knee and wrapping her yo-yo around Mayura, binding her arms to her side. Hawkmoth growled, using his bodyweight to push his cane harder against Chat's chest.

"Let him go." Ladybug warned.

Hawkmoth stood abruptly, relieving the weight from Chat's chest. He gulped in the air

gratefully. Ladybug didn't move from their position, Mayura still at her mercy.

"Let her go. You're a hero. Honour your word." Hawkmoth demanded.

"Release Nino and Alya. Then I'll let her go." Ladybug stared Hawkmoth down.

"That wasn't the deal." Hawkmoth gripped his cane.

"I'll give you five seconds." Ladybug reached towards the Peacock miraculous.

"..." Hawkmoth's rage smoldered and turned cool. Simmering. "Fine. Bring them out."

The Gorilla entered the room, Alya and Nino pushed in front of him. Their arms were tied behind their back.

"You have them. Now release her." Hawkmoth looked towards Mayura.

Ladybug nodded to Chat Noir before pulling back her yo-yo and freeing Mayura. Chat darted towards their friends, glaring at his bodyguard, daring him to make a move. The Gorilla backed away, not seeming to keen on following his boss's orders.

"Cataclysm!" Chat swiped through their bondages with his claws.

Hawkmoth ran to Mayura's side, right as her transformation wore off. Nathalie was revealed underneath, coughing wildly and falling towards Hawkmoth. He caught her swiftly, worry in his eyes.

Chat Noir watched the scene with festering anger, "Of course. Who else could it have been." He felt betrayed by everyone he held close. His eyes wandered to Nino and Alya. Maybe not everyone.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Chat Noir jogged to the window. "I'll get Nino," he looked towards Ladybug. "Can you grab Alya?"

She nodded, her eyes staying on him awhile longer before joining them at the window. Chat took Nino, carrying him and leaping out the window. He held Nino with one arm, the other accessing the baton and using it to carry them to the closest rooftop where he left Marinette.

He landed hard, wincing at the pain that racked his chest. His hand flew up to his raw throat and massaged it gingerly. Ladybug swung down with Alya in her arms, carefully letting her down before looking back to the mansion.

"You think he'll come after us?" She questioned.

"No." Chat followed her gaze to his home. "He cares about Nathalie." He suddenly looked around. "I… I left Marinette here-"

"It's okay!" Ladybug said quickly. "She told me about the attack. She went home."

Chat nodded, taking a sigh of relief. "Good… That's good."

"What about Adrien? He jumped out the window with Marinette!" Nino frowned.

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir before responding, "He's safe."

Nino gestured, "Where?"

"... Marinette's." Ladybug said.

Chat looked at her with a confused face.

"She told me she wanted all of her friends at her place tonight. To make sure they're safe and everything." Ladybug shrugged at Chat Noir.

"Alright, we should probably head there now." Alya took Nino's hand. "Thanks for saving us, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Chat Noir seemed distant, his eyes fluttering towards the Agreste mansion. Ladybug reassured Alya, "No problem, try to stay safe, okay?"

"You got it. I can't believe I was kidnapped by Hawkmoth. My blog is gonna blow up." She giggled and moved towards the roof stairwell with her boyfriend in tow. Once they were gone, Ladybug turned to her partner.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. The battle felt wrong in so many ways. One, being that her silly cat hadn't made a single pun. The fight was personal for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Chat felt rain running down his cheeks. He brushed a hand over his face to clear the loose drops. "Thanks for having my back in there."

Ladybug's hand moved, almost as if she wanted to touch him. But she stopped herself. "I always will have your back. Please don't forget that."

Chat met Ladybug's eyes. An intense emotion flickered between them. His eyes danced away. "I should go."

"Where?" Ladybug asked, genuine fear slipping back into her tone.

"Can't tell you, bug-a-boo. Secret identities and everything." Chat Noir offered a weak smile. "Catch you around."

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but he was already taking off. Ladybug stood left alone in the pouring rain, thunder rolling in the distance. She waited a beat before spinning her yo-yo and leaping off the building, swinging home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was midnight when Adrien arrived at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. He had lost his tie somewhere in the night. His neck had turned bright red from where his father tried to kill him. He shuddered and raised his hand to the door, his knuckles hovering over the glass. Adrien stayed frozen like that, unsure how to proceed. Hadn't he troubled enough people?

The door swung inwards before his decision could be made. Marinette stood in the darkness of the closed bakery, looking up at him with those big, blue eyes.

"Hey," Adrien said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Adrien…" Marinette's eyes went to his neck, concern building in her expression before she took a step back, "Please, come in."

Adrien's eyes darted to the street. He shouldn't stay here. He couldn't be a burden. He couldn't be trapped again. No_._ Marinette's house wasn't a cage. He would be safe there. The blonde model entered into the empty bakery, closing the door behind him.

"Your parents-" Adrien began.

"I told them your father is out of town." Marinette's face looked guilty. "I didn't want to lie but…"

Adrien rest a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, Marinette." The words were heavier than expected. His own exhaustion and emotional trauma leaked into them. He wouldn't be alive without her. She had _saved_ him. He wanted her to know he was grateful. But he wasn't sure how.

"Do you need a change of clothes? I'm sure my papa has something your size." Marinette tilted her head.

Adrien looked down at his clothing, entirely soaked through and stiff against his body. "That would be amazing."

Marinette led him through their kitchen and to her parent's bedroom. She knocked on the door before her father opened it. Tom beamed at his daughter, looking past her and at Adrien.

"Adrien, nice to see you again. Marinette said you needed somewhere to stay while your father was out of town?" Tom asked.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Dupain." Adrien gave a slight bow. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"It's not a problem, kiddo." Tom turned his attention back to his daughter. "Is there something you needed, sweetheart?"

Marinette inclined her head to Adrien, "The storm ruined his clothes and he didn't have time to grab anything. Do you have anything he could borrow?"

Tom smiled again, his eyes squinting in the process, "Of course! Wait right here."

He disappeared for a moment, leaving the teens alone in the dark hall.

"He's… Nice." Adrien thoughts wandered. He couldn't imagine his father ever being as friendly or upbeat. A pang of despair hit him.

"I'm sorry about your father, Adrien." Marinette said, her voice full of genuine sorrow.

The door opened, Tom holding out a pile of clothing. Adrien rose his eyebrows as he accepted the offer.

"Don't stay up too late!" Tom pat Marinette's head. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, papa." Marinette gave him a hug and watched him close the door.

"Where's Alya and Nino?" Adrien questioned.

"They're already upstairs. Why don't you get dressed and meet us up there?" Marinette said.

Adrien gave a nod, "Alright."

She paused, almost as if she had more to say, before turning and leaving him in the darkness of the downstairs. Adrien found the bathroom and quickly stripped off his wet clothing that stuck to his skin. Marinette's father had given him a thick gray hoodie and sweatpants. Adrien slipped into the oversized clothing easily before combing his hair dry with his hand. Once satisfied he didn't look like a stray dog picked up off the street, he left to go upstairs.

The building was mostly relatively quiet, until he got to Marinette's room. A loud machine was turned on, Adrien pushed open the door to see Alya and Marinette attempting to blow up an air mattress.

Nino instantly slung an arm around Adrine's shoulders, "Dude! Glad you're okay!"

Adrien felt a smile tug at his lips as he ducked under Nino's arm. "Yeah, you too."

Alya looked up from where she was trying to hold the mattress, "Adrien! You made it!"

"Never thought I'd see you in clothes from a normal store!" Nino teased. Adrien rolled his eyes but was grinning as he looked down at his own outfit.

Marinette finished filling the air mattress and turned off the blower, looking up towards Adrien, "I can put your wet clothes in the dryer."

Adrien nodded, "I'll help."

Alya jumped up from where she was crouched, "And I'll make the popcorn!"

Marinette took the clothes from Adrien and led him back out into the hall, towards the laundry room. Marinette walked in and flicked on the light, Adrien shuffling inside behind her. He shut the door behind them. Once they were alone, Adrien leaned up against the dryer.

"On… On the window sill…" He began quickly, so he wouldn't lose confidence on what he had to say.

Marinette looked up, tilting her head.

"When… When you said you **saw me**… What did you mean?" Adrien couldn't help but ask. He had to make sure. Marinette paused, her eyes staring at the floor, his wet clothes hugged to her chest.

"Adrien," she faltered. "I saw you on the first day of school, do you remember? But it wasn't you. I thought you had put the gum under my seat and- and I saw you as something you weren't… But then, you were so kind and gave me that umbrella when it was raining…" She brought her eyes up to his. "I began to see you as everyone else did. A model, an idol, a fantasy. I didn't see you as… As I should have. A human. Something…" Her hand moved towards him, hesitating before softly touching his chest. "Real. I saw you through these 'rose-tinted glasses', like you were perfect and couldn't do wrong. Couldn't be sad…" Marinette hand tightened, holding his hoodie in a fist. "But- when I saw you… Ready to- to…"

"I'm sorry," Adrien's voice came out quietly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I saw you. The real you. Trying so hard to be perfect for everyone…" Marinette leaned forward and Adrien reached out to her, pulling her to him. She was sniffing into his hoodie, and he held her against him. Adrien rest his head on her shoulder. Her soft hair tickled his cheek.

"It's okay, Mari. It's okay." Adrien rubbed her back as she began to cry into his chest.

"I thought… I thought you were gonna-" She hiccuped.

"You won't lose me." Adrien murmured. "I'm right here, thanks to you. You saved me. Not Ladybug. Not anyone else. You did, Marinette. And I'm sorry that I never really saw you either. Not in the way I should have. Not in the way you deserve."

"No, no, don't apologize, you had a lot on your plate." Marinette said, her voice muffled by his sweatshirt. Adrien sighed wearily, closing his eyes as he held her in his arms. For the first time, in a long time, he felt safe. He felt warm. A part of Adrien wanted to stay like that, just hugging Marinette and feeling like… _Home_. Marinette finally pulled away, tears still brimming in her eyes.

Adrien reached out, cupping her cheek with one hand and carefully wiping her tears with his thumb. She stared up at him, and their eyes met. Adrien felt something… His heart began to beat a little faster. He felt a little of the weight that had built up on his shoulders fall away. He could feel happiness inside him.

"Everything's okay now," Adrien whispered, pausing to stare at her a little longer. "I promise. I won't ever do that again."

Marinette sniffled, "I was so scared…"

"Hey, hey," his voice was gentle. "I have you now, right? And I won't ever leave you."

The tears returned, but she held his hand against her cheek. "Everything will be okay." She reaffirmed.

The door swung open. "Any of you want butter-" Nino froze, his jaw dropping and eyes shot open. "Whoops."

Adrien whirled around, sputtering as his cheeks burned red.

"_Nino_!" Alya came rushing behind him, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him backwards. "I told you to leave them alone!" She began to drag her boyfriend away from the laundry room, chastising him all the way.

Adrien chuckled as he turned back to Marinette, who was also blushing, but not as bad as she used to.

"Let's finish this laundry." Adrien opened the machine and helped toss in the drenched clothes before turning it on. Marinette joined him as they made their way back to her bedroom. They didn't talk, but they didn't need to. All they needed was each other's company.

Alya and Nino were waiting on the air mattress, two bowls of popcorn beside them. Alya was clicking the remote, chewing her lip.

"What are we watching? Horror? Comedy? Romance?" Alya glanced at Marinette.

"How about comedy." Marinette shot her best friend a look, but had humour in her features.

Marinette and Adrien moved to sit on her bed, Alya passing them a bowl of fresh popcorn with butter drizzled on top.

"Before we begin… Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Nino asked, turning around to address the group.

"Nino, I told you to let it wait." Alya gave Adrien an apologetic look.

"No, no it's fine." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, and Marinette silently placed a hand on his knee. His shoulders relaxed in response. "What do you need to know?"

"So like- your dad came in all angry and asking for your ring. And then you guys jumped out the window and then your bodyguard grabbed us. But then like- Hawkmoth and his lady friend are there…" Nino trailed off, looking at Adrien curiously.

Adrien began to mess with his ring, spinning it as he decided his options. Didn't his friends deserve the truth? If Hawkmoth already knew his secret identity, who cares if his friends knew. They'd be in danger either way.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Marinette said, watching him carefully.

Half the truth couldn't hurt. "My father is Hawkmoth." Adrien shrugged, attempting to play it off.

Alya made a gasping noise, and Nino shook his head, "Dude… I'm so sorry…"

"It's- it's fine, really." Adrien released the ring. "I've accepted it. And I have you guys."

Marinette sent him a supportive smile.

"Of course you got us! We got your back, man." Nino stood and clasped Adrien's shoulder. "We'll be here for you, dude."

"Yeah, Adrien. You don't have to hide stuff from us. We will love and accept you. You're our friend." Alya agreed.

"Our best friend." Nino added.

Adrien couldn't help but smile, "Thank you guys… It means a lot. I'm glad you guys are my friends. I wouldn't be here-" his gaze locked on Marinette. "Without you."

Nino held up the remote, "Alright, sappy moment over! Movie time!"

Adrien laughed and blinked hard, hoping no one saw the tears shining in his eyes. But for the first time, they were happy tears. Marinette pulled a blanket over them and the movie began.

* * *

The movie was halfway through. Alya and Nino had fallen asleep together near the beginning, worn out from the day's events. Marinette had turned out the lights before rejoining Adrien on the bed. They had watched the movie soundlessly other than a few laughs here and there. But now that it was just them awake again…

"I'm- I'm really glad. It was you." Marinette said, leaning against Adrien.

"What do you mean?" Adrien looked at her.

"Chat Noir. Of course it was you. Always selfless. Free of your father's rules. Trying to help people." Marinette sighed. "I wish I had seen it sooner. I should've known you were hurting."

"It's not your fault, princess." Adrien said, allowing himself to relax against her. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. He could barely hold open his eyelids.

"Thank you for coming to my house. I was worried you wouldn't." Marinette spoke to him.

"This is the only place I can feel safe. And… And I wanna stay with you." Adrien said sleepily, his words beginning to slur.

"Stay… With me?" Marinette felt sudden emotions at once.

"Yeah," Adrien murmured, his head dipping as he leaned more heavily on her. "Safe here. Happy here. And you're here. Seems pretty good place to stay."

And then he dropped, his head falling onto her lap and he surrendered to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun washed over Adrien's face. He groaned as he squinted open his eyes. He could feel warmth beside him. His head was resting on Marinette's chest. He could feel the steady thumping of her heart beating through her clothes. She was resting her arm around his chest, almost as if she was afraid to let him go. Adrien smiled softly and snuggled up against her before he allowed sleep to claim him again.

* * *

Muffled voices surrounded him. Adrien groaned, rubbing his eyes as he awakened fully. The curtains were open wider, allowing midday sunlight to pour in. He sat up, blearily wiping his eyes and looking around.

Nino and Alya had taken up the air mattress, engaged in playing a very competitive video game battle. Empty plates were spread throughout the room, breakfast leftovers abandoned on them. It must've been at least noon.

"Look who's back from the dead." Nino looked at him briefly before returning his gaze on the screen.

"Sleeping Beauty is up!" Alya chimed in.

Adrien rolled his eyes and stretched wearily. Despite the sleep he had gotten, he still felt drained.

"You two seem to be in an awfully good mood after being almost killed by Hawkmoth." Adrien moved his legs over the bed and stood up. The room held firm, he assumed that his medication had worn off by now.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! My Ladyblog has tripled in views after my last story on the kidnapping." Alya said, momentarily distracted enough for Nino to send the last hit and win the round.

Nino cheered and lifted his controller in the air. Alya punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey! I was distracted!"

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"She's helping her parents downstairs in the bakery." Alya shrugged.

"Adrien, care to play the master of Ultimate Mega Strike 3?" Nino held out a controller.

Adrien grinned, "Master? Watch and learn." He snatched the remote and leapt down on the air mattress. Alya sat back and watched with amusement dancing in her eyes.

Adrien had beaten Nino three times in a row when Marinette walked into the room. Nino was lying on his back, holding up his remote and groaning in defeat. Adrien was sitting up, smiling triumphantly and crossing his arms. Alya rolled her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Marinette grinned. She was happy to see Adrien looking so relaxed since the incident the night before. His blonde hair was still mussy, but his skin had a healthier glow to it. The haunting despair in his features the night before seemed completely vanished.

"Only me kicking Nino's butt." Adrien laughed.

"It's not fair!" Nino cried, throwing his hands up dramatically.

"I think you'll live." Alya patted his head with a sigh.

"So, are you looking for a real challenge?" Marinette rose a brow.

Adrien chuckled and grabbed the controller from Nino and handing it to her. "Bring it on!"

Marinette took it, running over and leaping onto the air mattress. Adrien joined her, their shoulders side-by-side as they chose their characters and the battle began. The match was tied, both of their skills balanced. The final deathmatch started.

"You're going down!" Adrien jammed his thumbs on the controller.

Marinette stuck out her tongue in concentration. Alya and Nino watched with shared interest. She was losing. Her character had less than half health, and Adrien still had full bars. He seemed to sense her defeat and leaned forward in confidence. Marinette looked at him, and suddenly had an idea to beat him. Without thinking of the consequences, she leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Adrien instantly turned beet red, dropping his controller. He looked dazed as Marinette gave several finishing blows before winning the game. She cheered as Adrein sat, blinking dumbly.

"You go, girl!" Alya gave her friend a side-hug.

Nino giggled as he gently punched Adrien's shoulder, "Dude! You lost! You let her beat you!"

Adrien finally broke out of his stupor and smiled at Marinette, "Alright, alright, you got me." He avoided mentioning how his heart was thundering in his chest and his stomach was doing flips. He didn't know what was happening to him and he was too afraid to find out.

"Did you guys let me sleep in?" Adrien asked.

"You were passed out, dude. We thought you deserved the rest." Nino stole the remote that had dropped from Adrien's hands.

"Thanks, I'm glad I had somewhere safe to sleep. I'm glad I have you guys." Adrien felt warmth in his chest.

"We're here for you, Adrien." Marinette looked at him with that gaze that encaptured his attention.

"Always, man." Nino gave his shoulder her a shake. "Now, how about my girlfriend and I have a go?"

Alya plopped down beside him. "Let's go, Lahiffe."

Adrien stood and moved towards the window, Marinette followed.

"Any news on my father?" Adrien asked, watching the people of Paris mill about their business.

Marinette bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin his good mood. "He said you went missing."

Adrien huffed, turning from the window. "Of course he did. Anything to get me back in that prison."

"I won't let him take you." Marinette said firmly.

Adrien met her eyes. "I can't risk you getting hurt because of me."

"Adrien-"

"He can't know I'm staying here. I should go-"

Marinette grabbed his hand. The fear clouded her eyes again. "Adrien, you can't leave. You're safe here."

"For how long?" Adrien's voice cracked. "How long until he finds me? Finds you? I'm only endangering you and your family. It'll be safer if I stayed somewhere else."

Marinette's eyes swarmed with tears. Adrien felt his heart plummet. She pulled him forward and rest her forehead against his chest. Her voice came out soft and weak. "_Please, don't go._"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She was trembling. He closed his eyes and held her. "I'll stay, I'll stay for you." He murmured into her hair.

She sniffled, but seemed satisfied with his answer and pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, princess." Adrien said in a whisper.

Marinette gave a strained smile, "I can't help it, kitty."

His heart warmed at his pet name. He knew he could trust her with his identity. But he would never forgive himself if that got her in trouble.

"I need to find Ladybug and form a plan. Now that we know who Hawkmoth is, we can stop him." Adrien clenched his hand.

Marinette's eyes flicked away. She wanted to tell him, but something was holding her back. Adrien had been through so much already, he was on the breaking point, she had seen it the night before. Would revealing herself be too much for him? She couldn't overwhelm him. She had to be there for her partner. Her Chat Noir.

"That sounds good." Marinette agreed.

Adrien looked over to Alya and Nino. They were happily playing together, oblivious to the weight of the conversation only a few feet away. He swore to protect them.

"I should go now." Adrien looked back to Marinette. "I've wasted enough time resting. Ladybug is out there and Hawkmoth knows my identity. The stakes are higher. We're running out of time."

Marinette knew he was right. But she wanted him to stay with her where it was safe. Where they could just be happy. She gave a solemn nod. "You have to promise me you'll come back safe."

Adrien's mouth twitched into a smile, "I promise."

Marinette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wanted to say more. There were too many things left unsaid. But she couldn't find the right words. She settled for a hug, squeezing him in a silent goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, princess." Adrien murmured, hugging her back with rejuvenated strength.

"You better." Marinette said quietly.

"Trust me. I will be okay." Adrien reassured her.

Marinette broke away. "I trust you."

"Anyways, I have my lady watching my back." Adrien winked.

_Damn right you do_, Marinette thought to herself. Now that she knew her partner's alter ego, she felt even more attached to him. Her crush had turned out to be the dorky superhero who always flirted with her. But she didn't want to romanticize him in that way. Sure, she loved him. But she wouldn't push it on him like she used to. She respected him too much. All Marinette wanted was for him to be happy. He deserved that much.

Adrien moved to flip up his hood. Now that his father reported him missing, he would be a bigger target than he was as a celeberty already. He began to climb the ladder to the balcony. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, where you going, dude?" Nino paused the game to look behind him.

"I need some time alone." Adrien lied smoothly from trained practice. Marinette noted it. As Chat Noir, he was probably used to sneaking off the same as she did. Adrien opened the trapdoor and disappeared outside.

"Finally! I almost died of boredom in there!" Plagg stretched and flew out of Adrien's hoodie pocket.

"Listen, I can't show you in front of Nino and Alya yet. The less people who know, the better." Adrien explained.

Plagg rose a brow, "Oh, but Marinette's completely fine?"

"Shut it." Adrien felt his cheeks grow hot. A part of him was surprised the kwami wasn't questioning him about last night. But he remembered taking off the ring, and keeping the kwami inside the miraculous so he wouldn't… Stop him.

Adrien shut the thoughts from his mind. He was safe and happy. He had to hold on to that.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien commanded. The green flash erupted and revealed Chat Noir standing on the balcony. Where would he even find Ladybug? But his plans suddenly shifted. He had something else he had to deal with first. He snapped open his baton and hurtled himself back towards the Agreste mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

The mansion sat untouched by society. Chat Noir felt his stomach churn as he flipped over the fence. He wasn't thinking straight. Then again, when did he ever? The air still smelled like rain. Everything was damp and wet. Chat Noir walked straight up to the front door, pulling on it. Confusion washed over him. It was unlocked. Was his father hoping he would return home? Or was this a trap? Chat gripped his baton tighter and continued inside. The lights in the foyer were off, the desolate house an empty shell. Any remains of the house party had been swept up by the cleaning staff. Chat drew his attention to the sitting room. The lights were on and he heard soft voices. Drawing himself together, he entered the room.

Gabriel was kneeling beside the sofa, his hand gripping Nathalie's. She was drawn across the couch. Her skin was pale and sweaty. Balled up toilet paper was strewn on the ground, some splattered with blood. A cold flash ran through Chat Noir. His mother looked the same way before she…

"You shouldn't have come here." Gabriel's eyes flashed up, his expression stoney.

Chat opened his mouth, staring at Nathalie in shock, "What happened?"

"_This_, is none of your concern. It's your fault she's in this state." Gabriel released her hand and stood, his posture defensive and threatening.

"Gabriel…" Nathalie murmured, attempting to calm his anger.

"Quiet." Gabriel's eyes remained on Chat Noir.

"It's…" Chat stammered, the pieces fitting together. "It's the peacock miraculous isn't it? Nathalie was Mayura. You have miraculouses… That means… Mom..."

Gabriel's expression softened, a bit. "Yes, Adrien. Your mother had the peacock miraculous just as Nathalie does. She didn't listen to me-" His voice shook. Gabriel stopped, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Your mother is in a miraculous-induced coma. I'm trying to save her. As I've said before. You are preventing me from that."

Chat Noir shook his head slowly, "You- you have to stop, father. Please. I don't want this."

"Then just hand over your miraculous, boy." Gabriel's eyes shot to the ring on his finger. Greed filled his eyes.

"I can't. It's not mine to give you." Chat's eyes looked down. "Master entrusted this to me. I can't betray him. Or Ladybug."

"The _master_." Gabriel spat. "That decrepit old man will pay his due for keeping my wife from me."

"Father, she wouldn't want this! I know you blame yourself- but bringing her back isn't going to fix that!" Chat felt heat behind his eyes.

"How do you not want your own mother back?" Gabriel asked gravely.

"Of course I want her back!" Chat cried. "More than anything… But this isn't the way, father. We can find another way. Together."

"There is no other way." Gabriel's voice dropped. "I've tried."

Chat looked down, balling his fists at his side. "There has to be…"

"This is the only way to bring her back." Gabriel spread his hands. "Won't you help me, son?"

Chat Noir glanced back up. His father looked so desperate. So broken. He closed his eyes. He wanted her back. So bad.

"Can I see her?" Chat opened his eyes.

Gabriel was silent a beat. "Yes, Adrien. I'll show you." His attention returned to Nathalie. "I will be right back, will you be alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Agreste." Nathalie said in an undertone.

"Come along, boy." Gabriel turned and marched off. Chat followed nervously, his tail swishing behind him. He was led his father's large office. His desk was covered in papers and folders, all a disguise for Gabriel's true intentions. Chat Noir's eyes were drawn to a painting of his mother on the wall. Gabriel approached the painting with familiarity, reaching out and pressing his fingers into the painting, sliding them in a specific pattern.

"Step on the platform." Gabriel instructed, looking at Chat Noir. The superhero obeyed his father, stepping on the circular plate that opened out of the floor. The mechanism moved downwards into darkness. A chill ran down Chat Noir's spine. _This was a trap. Oh God. _

The darkness gave way to light, the plate rising into a large, oval-shaped room. Chat Noir sucked in a breath. White butterflies were gathered across the floor, stirred by the sudden movement. Their wings fluttered as they flew away from the source of disturbance. A large window was open to Paris, sunlight filtering through the circular glass.

"This… This is where…" Chat moved in a slow circle, jaw hanging open. He was standing in Hawkmoth's lair. He silently wished Ladybug was beside him. He felt naked and exposed without his partner. He stared at the white butterflies that lazily flew around the empty space. They were pure… Before Hawkmoth corrupted them.

"Come along." Gabriel watched his son curiously.

Chat turned and stared. A long bridge led to a clearing on the other side of the enormous atrium. The outline of a butterfly decorated the large wall behind the clearing. There was grass and flowers, and a glass case that was lit up. It couldn't be…

Gabriel turned and walked towards the bridge. Chat was frozen, his heart hammering. All this time… She was right beneath him. Right under his feet.

Chat Noir took off sprinting. Gabriel showed no expression as Chat bolted past him, his feet barely touching the ground. He crossed the bridge and slowed at the clearing, suddenly apprehensive as to what he would find.

Bushes surrounded the object. It appeared as a large glass coffin, with his mother lying inside. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping.

"M... Mom…" Chat blinked rapidly, already feeling his throat thicken. He moved to her, falling to his knees and dropping his baton on the grass. His lungs hurt as he sucked in every breath, reaching out and gently placing a hand on the glass. He leaned forward, resting his cheek against the glass. It was the closest he'd been to her in years. He wanted to touch her. To hug her.

Memories came flooding back. Her laugh. Her smile. Her love. Chat's claws dug into the glass, his eyes squeezing shut. He felt numb. Cold. He pressed against the glass, longing to hold her.

"I've missed you… So much…" He croaked, tears soaking his eyes. "Mom… Wake up…"

"She can't." Gabriel snipped from behind him. Chat pulled away, reminded that his father was still there. And still a supervillain. "But you can wake her up. With your miraculous."

Chat felt his stomach harden. He whirled around, tears already running down his cheeks. "You! You only brought me down here to manipulate me! Convince me to join your side!"

Gabriel's face showed no emotion. "You have the power to bring her back, Adrien."

Chat's breath shook, "We don't use the miraculous for evil. Did you even consider the consequences?! You've endangered so many lives, _my_ life!" He shook his head in disgust, wiping his nose and sniffing.

"I could expose you, Adrien. Reveal your identity to everyone. You do not want to go against me, son." Gabriel said, his voice tinged with rage.

"Yeah? So could I, _Hawkmoth_." Chat Noir spat. "They already suspect you. That's why you threw that party last night. It would ruin you."

Gabriel's eye twitched. "Or you could never leave this room."

The mood changed instantly. The shadows became darker. The room became more spacious. The butterflies skittered along the edges of the repository.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel chanted. The flash was bright, Chat squinting as he watched his father morph into his sworn enemy. His blood ran cold. To hear it was one thing, to actually see his father change… Chat gulped dryly and backed up instinctively. His back hit against the glass case.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. We can play that game." Hawkmoth towered over the boy. Chat Noir scrambled for his baton. Hawkmoth reached down, grabbing him by his bell and lifting him off the ground. Chat yelped, his feet kicking out in response. Chat Noir held him suspended in the air, before his arm lashed out.

_**Crack!**_

Chat was dropped to the ground, pain flaring across his face. Tears welled in his eyes as his hands flew up to his nose. Warm blood began to gush from it. He coughed and held up a bloody hand, his entire body shaking. His father had never struck him this hard. It felt scary. Like he wasn't holding back anymore.

Hawkmoth loomed above him, flexing his hand where he had punched his son.

"Why should I let you leave? Your miraculous is there for the taking. Ladybug can't save you now." Hawkmoth growled.

Chat stared at his father in shock and fear. His thoughts raced. "Please… For mom's sake, let me go!"

Hawkmoth paused. His eyes moved to the glass coffin behind Chat Noir. The surface was splattered with Chat's blood. No. With Adrien's blood. It was easier to see Chat Noir as a different person, not as his own son. Hawkmoth returned his gaze to Chat Noir.

"For Emilie's sake, I will allow you one chance. You can stay here, with your family. Or leave your mother to die and face my wrath. It's your choice." Hawkmoth watched him.

Chat struggled to stand, his legs trembling from adrenaline and fear coursing through him. He swiped at his nose, bright red blood staining his leather. He could feel it running down his lips and down his chin.

"Father, I don't want to do this. I- I want us to be a family." Chat rasped.

"Walk out that door, and you are a part of this family no longer." Hawkmoth snarled.

Chat winced, his fist clenching. "I am the protector of Paris. I will never help you."

Hawkmoth scoffed. "You've made your choice. The next time we meet will be in battle. I _will_ get those miraculous. You have my word."

Chat Noir looked past his father, towards his mother. Still locked away in that case. "She's suffering, father. You need to let her go. You need to move on."

Hawkmoth grit his teeth. A warning. Chat snatched his baton and carefully ran around Hawkmoth, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He felt the blood trickling down his neck. He wiped at his nose again, the shock at what his father had done numbing as the pain set in.

"Father-"

"You have ten seconds before I beat you unconscious and rip that ring off your finger." Hawkmoth said calmly.

Chat Noir turned and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was already beginning to set on the Western horizon. Chat Noir bounded along the rooftops, empowered only by adrenaline and his rapid thoughts bouncing around his head. His pace slowed as his lungs began to burn from exertion. He stopped on the edge of an apartment building rooftop, leaning heavily against the railing to catch his breath. He had to refocus.

His nose stung, and he put a hand up to hit, gingerly cupping it over his injury. Gabriel hadn't been prone to violence, specifically when his son relied on his perfect complexion in photo shoots and modeling. But Gabriel purposely aimed for Chat's face, almost as if communicating that there wouldn't be anymore modeling. Because he wouldn't be his son. It was the final push over the edge. His father disowned him.

Chat drew his hand away from his face. The blood had dried along his lower face and neck, now beginning to flake off. He knew he should wash up and find Ladybug, but a part of him felt stuck on that roof. Unable to move on, just trapped. His father wouldn't be holding back. He was so consumed with this obsession of getting his wife back. Chat knelt down, still leaning against the metal railing and closing his eyes. He felt like crying, but a part of him knew it was useless. He'd cried enough. He just felt… Empty. Being with Marinette had made him feel _something_ again. He didn't even know what, but he wasn't as numb as he was now. Huddled on the rooftop and clinging to the metal banister beside him. And his mother…

Pain racked his chest, not physical, but it was still there. She was right in front of him, just beyond his reach. In a way, he could understand his father's desperation. Having her so close, yet just out of reach would drive anyone mad. But he couldn't understand the evil rooted in his father. That cold, raw darkness that he saw in his father's eyes. It chilled him to the bone more than anything.

"Chat?"

He jumped. He hadn't even heard her approach. Chat Noir kept his head down, trying not to worry her with the blood caked across his face.

"Hey, bug-a-boo." Chat greeted, trying to sound normal. It was strained.

Footsteps came closer. He could see her red-clad frame in front of him. She slowly knelt before him, watching him carefully.

"Are you alright?" She asked, so softly he barely heard it. Chat glanced up without moving his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been patrolling." He responded. Chat didn't want to worry her. There was enough on their plate with Hawkmoth, he didn't need to burden her with his family issues.

"Look at me." She whispered, it wasn't a command. More like a plea.

Chat Noir didn't budge, moving his hand to try to hide his face. It only made her concern grow. Warm hands cupped his face, and he felt his heart freeze in his chest. Every so carefully, Ladybug tilted his chin up. His green slits meeting her big blue irises. The worry in her eyes increased.

"Oh Chat…" She gently ran her thumb along his jaw. "What happened?"

Chat's eyes darted away nervously. He felt compromised. Should he lie? She would be so upset.

"I needed- I had to…" Chat pulled away from her touch, running his hand over his face. "I had to deal with some personal business."

Ladybug's face fell. He could tell his words hurt her. He didn't trust her. But it wasn't that. There was someone else he trusted more.

"Chat…" Ladybug seemed to be holding back. As if she knew something she was trying not to release. Chat noticed.

"What?" He dropped his hand.

"You can trust me." Ladybug murmured, her eyes shining with tears in the fading glow of the sunset.

Chat crossed his arms. His emotions from the past 24 hours were built up and beginning to leak over. He felt everything. His head hurt. "I don't even know you. The real you. I only know one side. This heroic, supergirl. How can I trust someone I've never met? Both sides."

Ladybug opened her mouth, faltering.

"Why? Because it's dangerous? Hawkmoth knows who I am, Ladybug. He's my _father_!" His voice broke on the last word. Chat didn't want to take it out on his partner. She didn't deserve it. She deserved better.

"Chat, I do trust you. I didn't want to hurt you or confuse you." Ladybug stepped forward, but this time Chat didn't move away. She took his shoulder in her hand, holding him steady. "I care about you, so much, Chaton."

Chat Noir calmed at his nickname, his anger melting into a deep emptiness. She came closer, breaking any personal boundary between them.

"Do you want to see me? All of me?" Ladybug asked, gazing into his emerald eyes.

Chat searched her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for at first, but he saw something. Something that made him feel something inside him.

"Yes." He spoke in a hushed tone.

She nodded, "I trust you, Chat. I always have." She stepped back. She shut her eyes, almost afraid to watch his reaction. "Spots off, Tikki."

The flash was blinding. Chat had to squint and blink several times before his vision returned. A petite girl stood before him, eyes still closed, fists clenched at her sides. The dark hair that framed her pale, freckled face.

"Marinette," he breathed. A smile broke out on his face, relief and shock washing over him. "Marinette."

She opened her eyes, her own face crinkling in happiness at his response.

"Of course it was you." He grinned at her. It all made sense. The strange feelings in his stomach. The way adrenaline tingled through him when she touched him. In a way… He always knew. And suddenly he felt his emptiness fill, a gushing emotion that flowed through him all at once. And as he moved closer to her, he recognized it. It was happiness. He felt pure, boundless joy at this girl in front of him.

"All this time?" He asked.

"By your side since day one." She reaffirmed.

Chat Noir moved, not sure what he was doing until he had his arms wrapped around her. He held her to him, tears filling his eyes. But they weren't the same. They were happy tears. He felt lighter. He felt happy. He felt like he had finally found his way home.

"It was you, it was you," he repeated into her hair. The girl who saved him. The girl he trusted. The girl he fought beside in deadly attacks.

"I know kitty, it's okay." She laughed in solace, holding him tightly and swearing to never let him go.

Chat felt peace in him. For the longest time, he had been someone he wasn't. He felt utterly alone in the world. People never knew him. All of him. But this girl, this heroic, brave hero, she saw him. And that was all that mattered. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this alive.

"Claws in." He murmured. His transformation released, allowing Plagg to fly over to Tikki, who was hovering nearby. The kwami's engaged in a similar embrace as their owners.

"Princess..." His voice cracked in raw emotion. "_I found my home._"

Marinette buried her head in his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. "Me too, kitty. Me too."

Adrien opened his eyes, watching the final streams of sun cast across the buildings of his city. Paris was left in the final moments of golden hour. And it was beautiful. Everything was beautiful.

"I know I'm a big fan of cheese, but c'mon, can we kick Hawkmoth's butt already?" Plagg nagged, flying over to the pair.

"Plagg!" Tikki chased after him. "You're ruining their moment."

Marinette reluctantly pulled away, giving the kwami's a smile, "Plagg, we meet again."

Adrien gave his kwami a look, but there was nothing but humour on his face. "He's right. We need to form a plan to stop him."

Marinette nodded, "I know where we need to go first. Master Fu."

Adrien felt guilt fluctuate in his chest. He wanted that moment with her to last forever. He had felt so whole. It was as if the world could end around them, but he would be fine with her in his arms.

"Master Fu?" Adrien tilted his head.

"We need all the help we can get. We'll borrow the other miraculous and spread out to cover more ground. We'll distribute them to all the other heroes. This is our final fight to end Hawkmoth's terror." Marinette got that look in her eyes that he knew all too well from Ladybug. Blazing courage and strength. The determination that ignited inspiration within him.

"Boss battle." Adrien clenched his fist.

Marinette smirked. "Boss battle."

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Two bright flashes erupted on the roof. Pink mixing with green. The colors faded away, revealing Ladybug and Chat Noir in their place. They looked at each other, and it was suddenly as clear as day. Adrien's fluffy blonde hair, the sharp green eyes. Marinette's dark blue hair, blue bell eyes.

"M'lady, I'm glad you told me." Chat admitted. "I… I needed this. I needed you."

Ladybug looked glad, "I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Her eyes drifted to the bottom half of his face. "Before we go… Will you tell me what happened to you?"

Chat felt his fear release. He didn't feel the need to hold back anything or lie. He trusted her with everything in him. "I- I may have gone back to my house…"

He watched her eyebrows knit together.

"-and I confronted my father."

"Chat!"

"-I needed to. I had to." Chat shook his head. "Before we faced him for real. I had to make sure… I had to talk with him. I had to try to change his mind. I couldn't forgive myself if I never even tried before fighting him."

Ladybug's face softened. "I understand. Did he hit you?"

Chat nodded. "He… He showed me my mother. She was hidden in his secret lair. He told me the only way to save her…" Chat didn't need to fill in the blank, Ladybug knew what he meant. "He struck me, basically disowning me because I refused to join him."

"Oh Adrien…" Ladybug reached out, grazing his chin with her hand.

"It- it's okay. Really. I made my choice and he made his own. Plus… Now I have you." His eyes held sadness, but was overshadowed by the love in his gaze.

Ladybug gave a gentle smile, and moved her hand, brushing his bangs aside to look into his eyes. "You will always have me, mon amour."

Chat Noir nearly melted under her touch, grinning goofily at her. Everytime he was with her, he felt like they were locked in, like nothing else around them mattered. He treasured those moments.

"So, Master Fu…" Chat glanced behind Ladybug. The sun had disappeared below the horizon, darkness settling over Paris.

"Follow me." Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo and took off. Chat Noir bounded after her, his muscles moving in tandem. The pair moved together in union, their breath coming out in clouds. It was becoming colder out each night. Winter would soon be upon them. Chat felt energized beside his partner. Like nothing could stop them.

The figures moved silently through the dusky city. They moved through the concrete jungle with familiar ease. Instead of trying to race each other, they stayed side-by-side, not wanting to leave one another. It was comforting.

The dojo sat in the shadows. The two heroes leapt down and walked down the alleyway beside the building. Ladybug knocked on the door.

The door swung inwards, revealing the small old man standing in the doorway. Master Fu didn't smile as he opened it wider, ushering them inside. He shut it quickly behind them. They made their way into the main room, the lights were all off. Some candles lined the shelves and sills to illuminate the dark space. The shadows grew and shifted in the flickering firelight.

"He's getting stronger." Master Fu said, his eyes dark. "You have come for the other miraculous I presume?"

"Yes, master. We need help if we're going to fight him." Ladybug explained.

"You chose a wise time. The peacock miraculous is within his possession, but it's corruption is slowly weakening its user. He will be distracted and not at his full capacity." Master Fu paused to look up. In the shadows of the candlelight, he had never looked so old and worn out. "This will be the greatest challenge you have faced."

Chat Noir clenched his hand, "You can believe in us. We will stop him."

Master Fu sighed, "I have lost… Too many Chat Noirs and Ladybugs to the darkness. I don't want to lose you too. You both are different than the others… There's something special about you two."

Ladybug reached her fingers out, taking Chat's hand and holding it tightly. "You won't lose us, master."

"We must hurry, the longer we wait, our window grows smaller." Master Fu clasped his hands. "Ladybug, will you fetch the miraculous box?"

Ladybug nodded and moved to the cabinet along the wall. Master Fu watched her carefully. She unlocked the secret hiding spot, moving back with the ancient box.

"Where's Wyazz?" Chat looked around the empty room. The shadows were long and seemed to be watching them.

"He's resting now." Master Fu kept his eyes on the box. "We have more important matters to discuss. Hand me the box, Ladybug."

Ladybug gave it over, returning to Chat Noir's side.

"How many miraculous do you plan on using?" Master Fu asked.

"As many as it takes." Ladybug said, looking at Chat for confirmation. He gave her an encouraging nod.

"Alright, you two wait here and I'll prepare them." Master Fu turned and walked into the shadows of the doorway.

"Can't believe this is it." Chat Noir moved to sit down, his tail curling around himself.

"Yeah. Seems pretty crazy." Ladybug joined him. "We've come so far."

Chat leaned against her shoulder, watching the darkness where Master Fu had disappeared. "Maybe I'm overthinking, but did master look alright to you?"

Ladybug frowned. "I noticed something seemed off but I couldn't put my finger on it."

Chat shuddered, "I have a bad feeling, m'lady."

"Master?" Ladybug called into the darkness. There was silence. "Master, why do you have to prepare them?" Her suspicion rose at the lack of response. "_Adrien_." Her voice was tense.

Chat Noir leapt up, wielding his baton. "Master Fu?"

The superheroes looked at each other before charging into the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

The dojo was empty. Chat Noir and Ladybug searched the entire building. Master Fu and the miraculous box were nowhere to be found.

"Did… Did we miss something? I don't understand." Chat looked helplessly to Ladybug.

She shook her head, "No, we couldn't have known. Perhaps he was doing it for our benefit? Trying to keep them safe from Hawkmoth?"

"No. There's something wrong here." Chat began to pace across the length of the dojo. His feet padded against the wood. He hugged himself. "This- this was our last shot. We can't face him alone. We need the others!"

"Hey. Hey." Ladybug stepped in his path, taking him by the arms and holding him still. "Listen to me, kitty. We have fought how many battles? Just us. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Partners in crime- or heroism."

Chat Noir broke into laughter. "Partners in crime? Really bug-a-boo?"

Ladybug huffed, but was laughing as well, "It- it was an example!"

Chat caught his breath, "No, you're right. We can do this." He held out a hand, his eyes slightly begging. "Together?"

Ladybug took his hand, pulling him forward. He stumbled on his feet, their faces were inches apart. She smirked at the blush that flamed his cheeks. "Together."

Chat Noir pulled out his baton. "So this is it?"

"We will defeat him, Adrien. We will win." Ladybug stated, still holding onto him.

Chat gave a small smile. "I hope so, princess."

Ladybug turned to the exit, refusing to let go of his hand as they exited the dojo. They stepped into the alleway, a cold wind rustling against their skin-tight suits. The moon observed from the sky, Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in the vacant alleyway, hand-in-hand.

"Is- is it okay to admit I'm scared?" Chat asked quietly.

Ladybug gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm scared too. But guess what? I have a secret good luck charm."

"You do?" Chat's eyes got big.

"Yeah," she reached her other hand and tapped his nose. "You."

His cheeks blazed bright pink again, "Aw, c'mon, you know I'm bad luck."

Ladybug didn't look away from him. "Not to me you aren't."

And that was enough to ease his worries. They would win. They had to.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo and launched it to a flagpole, pulling herself upwards. Chat slammed his baton into the cement and took after her. The clouds broke apart to reveal the large moon sitting over Paris. It silhouetted the two figures as they moved along the rooftops. Chat Noir leapt onto a railing, with his heightened senses, he could see something moving in the street below.

"Marinette, look." Chat called, peering down at the shadow.

Ladybug followed his gaze. She instantly began to swing down towards it, and Chat Noir hurried to catch up. Ladybug landed hard in front of the shape, narrowing her eyes. The man stopped and whirled around, only for his path to be blocked by Chat Noir.

"Master?!" Chat cried, his eyes widening in alarm.

Master Fu stood, clutching the miraculous box to his chest.

"Where are you going with those?" Chat asked, his concern edging his voice.

Ladybug began to spin her yo-yo, her face darkening. "That's not Master Fu."

Master Fu growled while turning back to Ladybug.

You're a sentimonster, aren't you?" Ladybug's voice lowered.

Master Fu snarled, but his face changed. It looked like… Pain? He groaned and stumbled, falling down to his knees. The box was dropped in the road.

"What's going on?" Chat kept his eye on the sentimonster.

"My… Master is weak…" The sentimonster said through grit teeth. "She can't hold me together for long… I was supposed to make it- AGH!" He fell over on his side, gripping his sides.

Chat Noir ran to his side, worry filling his expression. "H- how can we help?"

"You can't. The miraculous is damaged. Just… Let me be free…" The sentimonster squinted its eyes in pain as its image began to flicker. Chat watched in horror as its body slowly began to break off into ash. By the end of it, there was nothing left but a silver coin and a feather.

"He… Was a coin?" Chat blinked.

"It's Mayura's power," Ladybug quickly lashed out her yo-yo, capturing the feather and cleansing it. "She creates sentient creatures from any object she wants. That wasn't a real person."

Chat Noir stared at the pile of dust that was slowly scattering in the wind. "He seemed… So real."

"Adrien," Ladybug said, softer. "It wasn't real. It's like one of Volpina's illusions."

Chat slowly nodded. "R… Right."

"Come on, we have to find the others. Hawkmoth must already have Master Fu. That's why he tricked us into finding the box for him." Ladybug bent over and snatched up the miraculous box from the street.

"Who do I even look for?" Chat tilted his head. Ladybug opened the box, retrieving the snake and bee miraculous. She handed them to Chat Noir.

"Luka and Chloe." Ladybug began to take others from the box.

We're not keeping their identities?" Chat looked down at the miraculouses in his hand.

"I trust you, mon chaton." Ladybug lifted up the horse, fox and turtle miraculous. "I'll get Max, Alya and Nino."

Chat's mouth fell open, "Our best friends are heroes too?"

Ladybug smiled, "Of course. They're worthy of the miraculous power."

Chat Noir gripped his miraculous, "This is gonna be so cool."

"But they can't know." Ladybug said, Chat frowning in response.

"How come?"

"I trust _you_, but the more people who know, the more dangerous it becomes." Ladybug explained. "It's their choice to reveal themselves to each other."

Chat nodded, "Where are we going to meet?"

"The park. Be there in thirty minutes." Ladybug said. "Then we go after Hawkmoth."

"No rest for the wicked." Chat joked.

Ladybug ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Chat Noir advanced into the empty park, flanked on either side by Queen Bee and Viperion. It seemed strange to be in the square at night. The carousel sat quietly and abandoned. It was eerily unoccupied. He saw Ladybug sitting on a park bench, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Pegasus standing beside her. They all looked up as Chat approached with his group.

"You guys ready?" Ladybug asked.

"It's about time you asked for my help. See, I was offended you guys kept ignoring me," Queen Bee adjusted her hair. "But now I know, you guys were saving Queen Bee for the big battle. I would do the same."

Chat Noir rolled his eyes at her before looking back towards Ladybug. "What's the plan, m'lady?"

Ladybug stepped forward, "Gabriel Agreste is going to be ready for an attack. So that's what we're going to make it look like. Chat Noir, Queen Bee and I will take the front. He doesn't know some of your powers, so use that to your advantage. We will keep his attention on the front door. Pegasus, you're going to teleport Rena Rouge and Carapace inside his lair. You guys will launch a surprise attack from behind and we'll overwhelm him."

"Woah, woah, woah, Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste?!" Queen Bee scoffed. "Is that why my Adrikins has gone missing?"

Chat Noir bristled and turned on her. "I told you. We have Adrien in a safe house away from Hawkmoth. You need to stay focused, Chloe."

Queen Bee scowled, "Well, excuuuuuse me."

Ladybug looked to Viperion, "You are the most important part of this plan. Go with the group sneaking in the back. If anything goes wrong, we are relying on you to use Second Chance and go back in time. Use it as many times as you need to. We can't lose or Paris will be at the mercy of Hawkmoth."

Viperion gave a stern nod, "Yes, Ladybug. I understand."

"Are you sure you don't need my shield at the front line?" Carapace asked.

"No, he will get suspicious if he knows I passed out the miraculouses. We'll be fine. It isn't our first dance with Hawkmoth." Ladybug took a breath. "Be careful. Even with Second Chance, any mistake can be costly. I know you guys don't have a lot of experience or training, but we need you all to try your best."

"We will, Ladybug. You can count on us." Rena Rouge put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

"See you on the other side." Chat Noir said, his eyes on Carapace. This fight would be different. He was going to battle with his friends. The turtle-themed superhero seemed surprised the hero was speaking to him.

"We got this, dude." Carapace gave a friendly fist bump to Chat Noir.

"Remember, our main objective is to get Hawkmoth's miraculous. Once he's disarmed, he isn't a threat and we can call the authorities to arrest him." Ladybug turned to her partner. "Let's go."

Chat Noir gave one last look to the remaining heroes, wishing he could give an inspiring speech to them. Instead, he just nodded and jogged after Ladybug. Queen Bee ran after them to catch up. The three of them moved in silence, none of them in the mood for small talk. All but one.

"Question, Ladybug. I just got my nails done, and I was wondering if I'd be doing anything too excessive? They were really pricey, and I'd hate to break them." Queen Bee was holding up her hand and examining her acrylic nails.

"We are going to war, Chloe, and the only thing on your mind is your nails?" Chat snapped. Ladybug winced. She knew this fight would be hard for him.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude." Queen Bee mocked offense. She quieted at the glare from Ladybug.

"There's so much at stake." Chat whispered, running a clawed hand through his hair.

"That's why our identities are so dangerous. We now have more to worry about." Ladybug murmured.

"Don't worry you guys," Queen Bee interrupted, flashing her smile as she walked between the two superheroes. "You have the best superhero at your side. I'll just go in, use my stinger on him and while he's frozen we can just take the miraculous right off him. Easy."

"It's never that easy." Chat growled.

"He's right, Chloe. This is extremely dangerous. You realize that, right?" Ladybug began to rethink offering Chloe her miraculous back.

"I do, Ladybug. I'm just not worried about it. We've got a whole team of cool heroes, and he's just some old man in a butterfly costume." Queen Bee patted her hair. "I doubt I'll even chip a nail."

"Well, we're about to find out." Chat Noir said, coming to a stop. "We're here."

The Agreste mansion towered over them in a shadow of darkness.

Ladybug glimpsed at Chat, "Are you ready?"

"Always, bug-a-boo. Let's end this." Chat Noir stared at the large gate connected to the walls surrounding his house. Nothing but a cage he'd been trapped in most of his life. The rage built in him as he stood back. "Always wanted to do this."

Chat Noir charged the gate, giving a flying kick at the metal. His force snapped open the lock, the gates flinging open. Chat continued on towards the front door, his calm demeanor a mask of his rising anger. Ladybug and Queen Bee rushed after him. None of them were prepared for what was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

They barely even knew each other. Rena Rouge looked around at the other heroes. They were all strangers, and yet they had to work together as a team to stop Hawkmoth. She looked over to Carapace, well at least she knew someone.

"Alright, let's do this. We have no time to waste." Viperion said, instantly stepping up as the leader. Maybe it was the time travel power or his big brother-ness, but Viperion easily began to lead the small group of heroes. "Remember the plan, stick with me, and listen to me. I'll be from the future the next time you see me."

"That's totally rad, dude." Carapace grinned.

"Can we focus? Ladybug is trusting us." Pegasus frowned. Rena Rouge shot him a look. Viperion led the bunch out of the park, taking the long way around the mansion. They couldn't risk being spotted.

"We don't know what to expect in there. Be ready for anything. Based on what Ladybug's told us, we know Hawkmoth isn't working alone. Mayura, another miraculous user is in there. Albeit, weakened, we can't let our guard down." Viperion had strength in his voice, and the others were drawn to his confidence.

"And the bodyguard." Carapace added. "He's not a super dude, but he is super big!"

"Don't worry, we have powers this time." Rena nudged him in the side. Despite the mission, she had her mind occupied by other thoughts. Adrien had disappeared off the balcony, and Marinette left after him. She hadn't seen them since. Chat Noir had mentioned Adrien was in a safe house, but what about her best friend? Marinette could still be out there.

The cluster of heroes lurked down a side street. The mansion loomed behind the buildings lining the streets. Pegasus appeared nervous, messing with the horseshoe collar around his neck. Viperion had a fierce determination in his eyes as he glanced behind to assure the group was following. It didn't take them long to circle around the back. The fence wrapped all the way around, spikes at the top.

"Don't use your power yet, we'll need it to get inside the mansion." Viperion looked at Pegasus. "We have the same enhanced agility as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Keep that in mind."

With that said, he took a few steps backwards before sprinting towards the fence. He leapt up, his feet propelling up the sides of the wall before he flipped over the spikes.

"Awesome!" Carapace mimicked Viperion, giving himself room before launching towards the wall. He easily scaled it, leaping over the top and landing on the other side. Rena Rouge grabbed Pegasus, tapping into her leaping ability and jumping high over the fence. She landed hard in the backyard, gently putting Pegasus down.

"Dude, I totally forgot you could do that." Carapace laughed.

"Focus guys. I'm going to set my time mark to this moment. In case anything goes wrong, it'll take me back to this moment." Viperion slid his finger over his miraculous, locking in the time. He gripped his lyre. "Pegasus, you're up."

Pegasus nodded, pushing his sunglasses up his nose before calling upon his special ability. "Voyage!"

A portal appeared before the group, a shimmering purple color that seemed to crack through reality. Rena Rouge gaped at it, entranced by its beauty.

"Let's go!" Carapace grabbed her and pulled her through. Viperion followed, Pegasus leaping in last. The portal shut behind them. The four teens landed in a heap on the floor. They appeared to be in some back hallway of the mansion.

"Alright, Pegasus, detransform so you can recharge. We'll need your ability for a quick exit." Viperion ordered.

"But my identity-"

"Doesn't matter. We don't have time to try to find a hiding spot. We need to stick together. Ladybug said it was okay. As long as Hawkmoth doesn't find out." Viperion encouraged him.

Pegasus chewed his lip before nodding and releasing his transformation. A bright flash erupted before Max appeared, looking down in a sheepish nature.

"Good to know we're among friends." Carapace gave him a wink. This seemed to relax Max, his shoulders dropping in relief. The horse kwami, Kaalki, flew down in the air.

"Don't worry, I already prepared for our mission in advance." Max reached into his pocket and produced a handful of sugarcubes. Kaalki giggled in delight, zooming to his hand and devouring the treats.

Viperion looked around nervously, not liking how much time the break was using up.

"Ready for another round?" Max asked his kwami. Kaalki flew off his hand, nodding in confirmation. "Okay, transform me!"

Another flash.

"Let's go." Viperion turned and slid along the wall, carefully peeking his head around the corner.

"So, we're launching a surprise attack from behind?" Carapace asked.

"It won't be much of a surprise if you keep talking." Pegasus hissed.

"Guys, c'mon." Viperion sighed, motioning that the hallway was clear. The four superheroes marched down the hallway in silence.

A sudden explosion rocked the foundation, the ground trembling as a massive aftershock rippled through the house. Dust rained from the ceiling.

"That can't be good." Carapace muttered.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Viperion took off into a sprint, abandoning all caution to the wind. They chased after him, coughing in the dust.

* * *

Chat Noir entered the mansion. He felt it was his duty, his responsibility. The others shouldn't have to shoulder the embarrassment and shame of his father. The foyer was clad in darkness, everything still and unmoving. He glimpsed at the sitting room, expecting the familiar light to be on. Only shadows moved in the doorway.

"Guess nobody's home." Queen Bee sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"He's here." Chat said, feeling a growl in his throat. And a part of him knew exactly where. "Follow me."

Chat led them through his house, their footsteps the only sound filling the thick silence. His thoughts ran rampant. He hadn't formed an actual plan for confrontation. He never did. Ladybug always knew what to do, and he just threw himself into the fray. But this was different. Gabriel was an intelligent and calculated man. He wouldn't take risks. This wouldn't be easy.

Chat Noir pushed the door to his father's office open. He wasn't prepared for what slammed into his chest and knocked him backwards. He sprawled across the wood, heart pounding in his ribcage.

Ladybug was already moving, her yo-yo swinging and staring down the attacker. She looked at him with a face of worry, "You okay?"

His breath had been ripped away, and he struggled to regain it. Queen Bee looked at him with aversion before offering a hand.

Chat grabbed it and hauled himself back on his feet. His chest was still aching from whatever hit him. His gaze moved back into the office.

"Akuma." He spat. "My father's hiding behind glorified guard dogs now?"

The Akuma was a large man with rough features. His stomach hung out of his vest, and his helmet hid his eyes. In his hands was a large hammer. He appeared to have been a construction worker.

"I am Toolbelt! Fear me!" The Akuma gave a swing of his hammer.

"We don't have time for this." Chat looked over the man. "Where's his object?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she watched him. "Helmet? His toolbelt?"

"Helmet." Chat confirmed, locking his gaze on the violet colored hat that shimmered with ancient magic.

Queen Bee stepped forward, "I got this one! Venom!"

She allowed crackling energy to engulf her hand before taking the shape of a bee stinger. A proud smile adorned her face.

"Chloe! You're supposed to save that for a last resort!" Ladybug chastised.

Queen Bee rushed past Ladybug and charged the Akuma. Toolbelt roared and waited until Queen Bee was close enough before heaving his hammer and slamming her in the ribs. She yelped and was thrown aside.

"That's it." Ladybug released her yo-yo, wrapping the hammer tightly before yanking it towards her. Chat leapt in next, vaulting off the ground and jumping onto the Akuma. His hands scrambled to reach his hat. Toolbelt huffed and shook himself, trying to loosen Chat Noir off him. Chat reached out, grabbing the akumatized object and throwing it to Ladybug. She caught it, bringing it down on her knee and snapping it in half. A purple butterfly quickly made it's escape. Ladybug was quicker, throwing her yo-yo and purifying the akuma. Toolbelt fell to his knees, black clouds covering him before he morphed back into a human. His eyes were wild and scared. Ladybug moved to comfort the civilian.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Chat Noir asked his childhood friend, extending his hand. She brushed him off and got to her feet. She had used Venom against the floor, wasting its use.

"It's Queen Bee." She snapped, but her voice trembled slightly and she held a hand to her side.

"Your suit should've absorbed most of the hit, but even that has its limits. Try to be careful, okay?" Chat Noir said gently.

Queen Bee scowled, looking towards Ladybug who watched them both from the doorway.

"You may want to detransform and feed your kwami. Otherwise you'll automatically transform after five minutes." Ladybug explained.

Queen Bee nodded, a sudden exhaustion in her face as she released her transformation. Pollen dropped in the air. Chloe caught him quickly, her features tight with concern.

"Food…" The kwami whispered.

Chloe dug into her pockets, remembering to bring honeycombs with her. She pulled out the plastic baggy and held it open, not intending to touch the slimey, sticky food. Pollen tiredly flew up and dug into the bag, devouring the honeycomb.

"We're wasting time." Chat clenched his fist, digging his claws into his palm.'

"Adr- _Chat_. It's okay." Ladybug turned to him, reaching out and holding his hand. "We have time. Remember? Viperion can used Second Chance and save us if things get bad."

Chat nodded slowly, "I know… I'm just…" _Scared_. But he refused to admit it. He was tired of acting scared.

"Buzz on!" A flash of yellow erupted before Queen Bee was before them.

"Let's go." Chat looked back at Ladybug before turning to his mother's portrait. He had silently memorized the code when his father inputted it. His hands reached out, sliding across the painting in deliberate patterns. The elevator opened.

The three superheroes moved to stand on the platform, barely able to fit. All of them were quiet in the awkward space, the platform sinking into the floor and whisking them into Hawkmoth's lair.


	13. Chapter 13

The lair was darker than Chat Noir remembered. As the platform rose into the center of the dome, butterflies flapped aggressively away. Ladybug dropped her jaw, turning in a slow circle to take in every detail. Chat wasn't mystified. His legs were locked as he marched towards the bridge, where he knew Hawkmoth would be waiting.

"Chat, wait." Ladybug put a gentle hand on his shoulder, warmth following the touch. He glanced at her, his sandy bangs falling into his eyes. "We need a plan."

"We have a plan. Attack him and wait for backup." Chat Noir's eyes danced with aggression.

"Kitty…" Her voice was soft, and dialed back his festering anger. "We need to keep our focus. Can you do that for me?"

Chat blinked carefully, feeling the burning in his chest restrain itself. "I- I know."

Queen Bee was busy playing with the butterflies. She chased after one, trying to catch it before it flew higher.

"Chloe- stop playing with the Akuma's." Chat furrowed his brow.

Queen Bee paused, scowling as she crossed her arms. "They were pretty!"

"Guys." Ladybug's tone dropped an octave. Her eyes rest in the distance. Chat Noir and Queen Bee slowly turned around. Standing on the bridge was a tall figure, his stance defensive and threatening. Fear rushed through Chat's heart all at once. His father's words rang through his head. He wouldn't hold back.

"Queen Bee and I will distract him up here, Chat you are best in close combat. Try to get around him somehow." Ladybug said, grabbing her yo-yo.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for the others?" Queen Bee asked, her eyes wide.

"Hawkmoth won't allow us the time." Ladybug explained, moving towards the bridge.

Chat Noir was already moving. His body moved in muscle memory, lodging the baton into the ground and pressing a button. It expanded with a whooshing sound, his body launched through the air. He flipped over Hawkmoth and landed on the other side of the bridge, cutting off Hawkmoth's only escape route. Ladybug was spinning her yo-yo, playing defense, while Queen Bee began throwing her top at him.

"Children. You are being given one warning." Hawkmoth spoke smoothly, dodging the top without effort. "Give me your miraculous. You won't get hurt."

"How about you give us your's?" Chat snarled from behind.

"Not happening, son." Hawkmoth whirled around, completely ignoring Ladybug and Queen Bee and advancing on his son. Chat charged, refusing to back down. The two clashed together with a clang of metal. His baton was pushing hard against Hawkmoth's cane.

"Your mother would be so disappointed-"

"SHUT UP!" Chat roared, pushing Hawkmoth back with a force he didn't know he had. Hawkmoth stumbled, and Chat Noir kept coming. He pulled apart his staff with a click, holding two different pieces. He began to slash and jab at Hawkmoth with every opening he could. The man sliced his cane with impetus.

Ladybug came in, her yo-yo flying towards Hawkmoth. The supervillian whirled around, snatching the string out of the air and tugging on it. Ladybug came tripping forward, surprise scrawled across her face. Hawkmoth spun her around him, slamming her into Chat Noir. Both heroes fell in a tangled heap on the bridge. Hawkmoth turned back to Queen Bee, who was running towards him. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Venom!" She cried, calling upon her power. Her right hand transformed into a bee stinger, and she held it like a shield. Hawkmoth waited until she was almost upon him, side-stepping her attempted attack and snagging her arm. Queen Bee yelped as he twisted her arm back, stabbing herself in the chest. Her entire body froze in paralysis as the effect took control. Hawkmoth threw her statue-esque body over the railing of the bridge.

Ladybug was moving with her enhanced speed, leaping off the overpass. She didn't know how far down the chasm went, but she didn't intend on finding out. Her arm stretched, burning past it's limits as she grabbed Queen Bee's paralyzed body, hugging her to her chest. She whipped her yo-yo onto a ledge of the bridge, swinging them back up to safety.

Chat Noir battled viciously with Hawkmoth. There was vexation in his movement, his attacks sharp and wild. Hawkmoth fought with more suppressed emotion, fighting more deliberate and quick. Chat stabbed his baton over and over again, not even getting close to hitting Hawkmoth. This only fueled his rage.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat called upon his last resort, confidence swelling in him. There wasn't a chance for Hawkmoth now. The black energy consumed his fist, and he swiped it at Hawkmoth.

The man was ready. Hawkmoth latched his hand onto Chat's wrist, crushing it under his strong hold. He pulled Chat towards him, wrapping his arm around his neck and putting Chat into a headlock. His arm was kept away, held at a distance, still sparking with Cataclysm.

Ladybug landed on the bridge, lying Queen Bee's motionless body down before turning her attention to Hawkmoth. Her eyes filled with worry at the sight, but she tried not to show it.

"Let him go." She hissed in a voice that was almost unrecognizable.

"Give me your earrings. I'll spare him." Hawkmoth said, his voice a low uttering.

"He is your son!" Ladybug cried.

"He is my son no longer!" Hawkmoth shot back.

A sudden whirring sound distracted them. A bright purple swirling oval appeared behind Ladybug. Shadows moved inside it. Hawkmoth swore lightly. Figures appeared through the mass, jumping through with vigor and power.

"Need some help?" Rena Rouge ran to stand beside Ladybug, an excited smile on her face. Carapace came next, armed with his turtle shell as a shield. Viperion had his hand on his bracelet, ready to go back in time. Pegasus was last, panting as the portal closed behind him. His glasses were already beeping their warning.

Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes. "You brought backup? This changes nothing. I will acquire all of your miraculous to my collection."

"Hawkdude." Carapace scowled, raising his shield.

Viperion rushed to Queen Bee's side, his concern building at her condition.

Hawkmoth made eye contact with something behind them, before he turned and threw Chat Noir over the edge.

"NO!" Ladybug sprung over the railing.

Viperion moved to slide his fingers over his bracelet and go back, but he was stopped. A hand grabbed his arm, pulling it painfully behind his back. He cried out in discomfort.

"Hey, let him go!" Carapace turned around, staring down the Gorilla. Except he was akumatized. He stood as a large man with muscles bulging out from under his suit. His power was obviously super strength.

Pegasus whipped out his horseshoe, desperate, as his time was running on empty. He had three minutes. Rena Rouge focused on Hawkmoth, her flute gripped tightly between them. Carapace threw his shield like a boomerang, the shell slamming against the Gorilla before flinging back. It didn't even phase the Akuma. He lifted Viperion higher, continuing to pull his arm back. Now tears were gathering in his eyes, his face twisted in the burning in his shoulder.

"Stop!" Pegasus ran, leaping onto the Akuma's back and slamming his horse shoe into his back. It was useless. The Gorilla's skin had thickened, like leather, and his weapon made no dent. The Akuma roared and ran backwards, smashing Pegasus into a wall. His body made a crunching sound before dropping listlessly to the ground. Carapace yelled in anger, running forward. If he could free Viperion, he could go back and fix this.

The Akuma watched Carapace with amusement. He brought his shield up as the Gorilla swung his meaty arm. The appendage made contact with his shield, sending shockwaves up Carapace's arms. His teeth grit as he held his position.

"Stupid hero!" The Akuma slammed Viperion into the ground head-first. He stomped a foot down on his back, keeping him pinned down, arms useless stuck at his sides.

"Get off him!" Carapace screamed, his eyes wet with anger and desperateness.

The Akuma pressed down on Viperion's back, loud cracking filling the atrium. The sound of a flute playing turned their heads, confusion riddled in their expression. Rena Rouge was frantically playing her flute, an orange ball of light appearing at the end. She watched it in concentration, manipulating the ball towards the Akuma. It began to take shape, forming into a person. The light morphed into Ladybug, a perfect copy. Rena looked drained as she pulled the flute from her lips, her necklace chirping at her. She had five minutes. And she let her gaurd down.

Hawkmoth rammed his cane into her stomach, stealing the air from her. She was thrown backwards, head bouncing off the bridge.

The fake Ladybug waved at the Gorilla, drawing his attention.

"Ladybug! I hate you!" The Akuma moved off of Viperion, charging after the mirage.

Carapace was stuck, head whipping from Viperion's slack body and Rena Rouge lying helplessly before Hawkmoth. He already made up his mind.

"SHELL-TER!" He wailed, skidding to where Rena Rouge laid. He moved his arms, creating a green force field around the two of them. Hawkmoth slammed his cane down against the sphere, unable to break through.

The bridge shook as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed back on it, Chat's hand still crackling with his unused Cataclysm.

Hawkmoth turned his attention back to his original obsession. The ladybug and black cat miraculous. He pulled the sheath off his cane, revealing the sword underneath.

"The other's are compromised." Chat murmured, looking at their friends. Pegasus had already transformed back into civilian form, still trying to get up from the blow. Viperion was unmoving, blood forming under his body. Queen Bee was still paralyzed. Rena Rouge and Carapace under the force field.

"They haven't trained enough. We only let them borrow the miraculous. They should've had more practice." Ladybug acknowledged, her eyes hovering over Viperion.

"Come on, old man! That all you got?!" Chat provoked, emotion fueling his words.

Hawkmoth held out his sword, "You better _pray…_ That your fencing lessons hold up."

Chat held his baton with one hand, his other surrounded by a deadly black energy. "Let's dance."

Hawkmoth moved first, charging the superhero duo. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, Hawkmoth easily slicing it with his sword. The yo-yo clattered uselessly to the floor. Chat Noir felt adrenaline flood his system as he charged his father.

"Come on!" He yelled, slicing his cataclysmic claws towards his father's sword. Hawkmoth dodged the strike, countering with a swipe of his sword. It nicked Chat's ear. Hawkmoth continued to advance, pushing Chat Noir back. Ladybug stared at her broken yo-yo. There was a sense of helplessness in the air. You could feel it.

The Akuma grasped the fake Ladybug, the image dispersing once he made contact. His attention reverted back to Rena Rouge and Carapace. Carapace's bracelet was beeping. His shield would disappear once he changed back. Five minutes. The Gorilla began to beat on the force field. Rena Rouge's necklace revealed her time left; two minutes.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug threw the remains of her yo-yo into the air.

Hawkmoth used her distraction. He kicked out Chat Noir's legs, grazing his sword over his son's leather before pushing him to the ground. Chat dropped his baton, attempting to stop his fall. His hand slammed into the bridge, his cataclysm running through the bridge. His heart stopped. The bridge collapsed under them.


	14. Chapter 14

Carapace released his transformation, his heart beating wildly as he grabbed Rena Rouge and leapt to safety. They hit the ground rolling. The Akuma wasn't so lucky. It turned around, before it dropped with the bridge into the darkness below. Rena Rouge's transformation gave out, revealing Alya underneath. Nino ran to Viperion's side. Max had lost his transformation as well, holding his horse kwami with a blank look in his eyes.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouted, looking over the gap between them and the island where Ladybug was. But the heroine was staring over the side in horror. Chat Noir and Hawkmoth had disappeared with the bridge. And she didn't have her yo-yo to save him this time.

Chat Noir could hear the wind howling in his ears. He was falling, falling, falling. The sense of weightlessness overcame him. It was pitch-black. But he wasn't alone. Hawkmoth was grappling him, pulling at him and cursing. None of them were ready to hit the ground.

The floor rushed up to meet them. Chat saw his father reaching for his ring before he hit the ground and the world snapped into nothing.

"CHAT!" Ladybug's scream was shattered. She was holding a magnet in her hands. She looked around helplessly, her ladybug vision revealing nothing to her. She tossed the object into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She was praying, hoping that her magic would fix everything. Save Adrien. Heal him. Her magic did, after most battles, heal everything. But some things… She wasn't sure how much damage could be repaired. A flurry of pink covered the room. The bridge renewed itself. Viperion stirred from where he lay. Queen Bee twitched and transformed back into Chloe. Ladybug still didn't have her yo-yo or akumatized object. She had to retransform to get it back. She knew it would be risky. She would be trusting everyone in the room to keep her identity a secret. But at this point- it wouldn't matter if they never got out.

"Spots off." Ladybug whispered, a pink flash erupting on the small island. Tikki flew instantly to the edge.

"Is Chat Noir okay?!" Tikki cried.

"I don't know…" Marinette felt her voice grow thick with tears. "I- I need to transform again to help him."

She dug into her purse, grabbing a cookie and holding it towards Tikki. Her kwami rushed to it, chewing feverishly on the sugary treat. Marinette looked up.

Alya was staring at her. Shock, fear and worry all on her face. But no betrayal. Alya wasn't hurt she kept the secret. Nino stared at her, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulging behind his glasses. Max seemed to be frowning, almost as if he had already guessed Ladybug's identity and was wrong. Chloe looked shell-shocked. Her idol was the girl she bullied in school. Viperion was sitting up, his nose bleeding. He stared at her with so many emotions. He gave her a nod, as if to say; _it's alright_.

"Ready?" Marinette asked her kwami, tearing her eyes away from her friends. Tikki gave a nod. "Spots on!"

Ladybug grabbed the yo-yo and threw it, attaching it to the bridge before leaping off the edge.

* * *

Chat Noir coughed weakly. It was completely dark. He felt cement underneath him. It was hard and unforgiving. His entire body was pulsing and broken. He couldn't move. He could feel Plagg burning through his energy to keep the transformation. Chat assumed that his magical suit was the only reason he survived the fall. But once that was gone…

His eyes shut in a grimace. He moaned in agony.

"**Son**." His father's voice, low and dark.

"Ack-" Chat felt his father beside him, reaching, groping for his ring. "No-"

It hurt to talk. Everything hurt. But he couldn't give up. Not now. Chat moved his arm, and he sucked in a breath. Fire shot down his limb. It had to be broken. Chat tried his other arm, his left one, and had more luck. He pulled it forward and began to drag his body. He felt heavy and exhausted. Something wet was caked across his face. It dripped off his chin. It was warm. In the black, he could hear Hawkmoth moving. He must not have been as injured as Chat Noir was.

"I told you, I would get what I desired." Hawkmoth grabbed Chat's foot. "You should have given up when you had the chance, you stubborn boy."

Hawkmoth began to tug Chat towards him. Firey pain shot up Chat Noir's leg. He released a strangled scream. This caused Hawkmoth to pause. But he stopped for only a second before advancing on him. He grabbed his son's arm, holding it in a vice-like grasp.

"Finally," he breathed excitedly. "After all this time."

"No-" Chat tried to move, shift his body. A pain so intense took him over, all he could do was focus on breathing. Fingers clamped around his hand and around his ring. Tears rushed to Chat Noir's eyes. He couldn't fight back. All he could do was lay and bleed and bleed.

Hawkmoth slowly, gradually pulled off the cat miraculous, savoring the moment much to Chat's distaste. Once he pulled it off, the green flash came instantly. Adrien gasped as the pain hit him full-force, no longer held back by his miraculous protection. His eyes rolled back as he couldn't handle it.

Hawkmoth slipped the ring onto his finger.

"You monster!" Plagg screeched, rushing to Adrien's son. "What have you done?!"

"Shut it, creature. I own you now." Hawkmoth grinned. "Transform me!"  
Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring, transforming Hawkmoth into Hawknoir. The power pumped through him like a heartbeat. His eyes focused on Adrien, his son. He knelt and pulled the boy onto his shoulder. Hawknoir had never felt so alive. He put his baton into the ground, flicking a button and extending it. He flew upwards at an excessive pace, flipping onto the ground beside the other heroes.

A gasp echoed as Hawknoir dropped Adrien's body roughly onto the floor of the atrium. Butterflies scattered from the clearing.

"NO!" Nino's voice broke, staring at his best friend's broken body.

"Hand over your miraculouses." Hawknoir demanded. "No one else has to get hurt."

A small thump behind him was followed by a small noise of shock. Hawkmnoir grinned as he knelt, drawing his sword and bringing it to Adrien's throat. "Your miraculous, Ladybug. Now."

Ladybug could feel every heartbeat. The world seemed to freeze around her. Adrien was lying crumpled at Hawkmoth's feet, soaked in blood. And Hawkmoth- he had a tail and ears. He had taken his ring.

"He- he's your son!" Ladybug tried.

"And she is my wife!" Hawknoir snapped. "I will go to hell and back to safe her." His eyes were feral. "Hand me your earrings or I will end Adrien's misery."

Ladybug stared at the others. Max had fed his kwami the rest of his sugar cubes, but hadn't transformed. Viperion was clutching his stomach and shaking his head. They missed the five minute window. Alya and Nino looked to be in shock, but their kwami's needed strength to retransform. She found herself reaching for her ears.

"Ladybug, do it. Save him!" It came from Chloe. The girl looked a little worse for wear, her ponytail had come undone. Her makeup was smudged and she was crying. Trails of mascara led down her cheeks.

That was all she needed. She took off her earrings, another flash revealing Marinette. She offered the earrings to Hawknoir, her head bent low.

"FINALLY!" Hawknoir snatched them from her, putting them on his ears. He seemed to forget about Adrien, instead jogging back across the bridge towards Emilie. Marinette ran to Adrien, followed by her friends.

"I can teleport us out!" Max said, kneeling beside Adrien's head.

"He's… He's not breathing." Alya rest her hands on her neck. Marinette felt her world crashing down around her. She reached out, stretching her gentle fingers on his throat. There wasn't a pulse.

"You killed him!" Chloe screeched at Hawkmoth. "You killed your own son!"

Marinette tuned her out. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Tears were already blurring her vision, but she shook her head.

"No, no, no, you're okay. You're okay." She took his head in her lap, running her hands through his messy blonde hair.

"I know CPR!" Max moved beside Adrien, placing his folded hands over his chest and beginning the life-saving measures. Marinette closed her eyes, silently praying to whatever was out there. She couldn't lose him. Max opened Adrien's mouth, plugging his nose and pressing his mouth to his and exhaling deeply. Max resumed pressing Adrien's chest.

"Call… Call an ambulance." Nino whispered, his own face contorted in fear.

Viperion's transformation released, revealing Luka underneath. His face was beaten up, and he kept clutching his ribs. But he staggered over to Adrien, collapsing by his side. His breathing was labored.

Alya pulled out her phone and dialed the emergency services. Marinette continued brushing his hair, unable to hold back her anguish.

"Come on, kitty. I need you to fight. Please. Come back to us." She murmured.

Nino looked completely broken, wet tears sliding down his cheeks. His face was pale.

"One… Two… Three…" Max continued the CPR despite the lack of response.

"You killed him!" Chloe stood and stared down Hawkmoth. The villain had his back to them, instead was facing Emilie's glass case.

"Y-yes, we need help!" Alya sobbed into the phone, attempting to keep herself together for the authorities. "We're at the- the Agreste mansion. Adrien's not b-breathing. Please."

Max stopped, his eyes dull as he looked solemnly at Marinette. He shook his head.

"No! You can't give up on him!" Marinette cried.. "Keep going!"

"He's gone." Max whispered.

"NO!" Marinette cupped Adrien's head in her arms. "Help him. Please. Please."

Max blinked, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You can't give up on him!" Marinette closed her eyes. Adrien felt so cold. His skin was like ice.

Hawkmoth was chanting. His arms were raised and his voice echoed through the large chamber. "**I call upon the powers of the ancient miraculous! The black cat and the ladybug! Aid me! Grant my wish! Bring back my family! Restore life in them! I demand thee!"**

Marinette blinked tears out of her eyes, staring at Hawkmoth. Would it work? Hope bloomed in her chest. It had to. It had to work. A bright light surrounded Hawkmoth, his voice rising into a yell. The white light consumed him, and Marinette had to shield her eyes as it continued to grow brighter. And then the world went white.


End file.
